


Hit

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute Kids, F/M, Guns, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: Daichi is a hit man for the Karasunos. One night when leaving a bar he finds you and a man who claims to be your boyfriend. Daichi however is the one to take you home and finds a lot more comfort in the drunken editor than he likes to believe.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi walked out of the bar with a slip of information in the back pocket of his tight jeans. That was when he saw you, pushed against the brick of the store next door with your skirt being hiked up.

He was one to keep his nose out of trouble, but not for long. You looked barely conscious, your eyes fluttering open and close. You weakly tried to squirm out the man’s grip but to avail. 

“Hey!” Daichi shouted.

The man stopped trying to snake a hand under your skirt, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Get away from her!”

“She’s my girlfriend.” The man snapped.

Daichi rolled his eyes, “And she’s barely conscious. Now get away from her.”

“You wanna play super hero, huh?” Your boyfriend said as he moved away from you. Your almost limp body slid down the brick and onto the ground. 

Your boyfriend went up to Daichi and tried to reel in for a punch. Daichi was quick to dodge and punch the other man directly in the gut. The man doubled over and Daichi slammed him in the back to keep him down.

“You know, there’s one thing I don’t like. And that’s men who have no respect for women.” Daichi said as he stomped on your boyfriend’s back, “Now stay down.” He then went over to you, shaking and scared.

“Are you okay, miss?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” You said as you tried to get up but failed to. Daichi reached out his hand and helped you to your feet.

“Was that actually your boyfriend?” He asked.

You shook your head, “No, just some guy that wanted to pick me up at the bar. He was a total creep.” You said. 

“Would you like for me to take you home?” He asked. 

“Are you going to try and do what he did? Because I don’t think I could take you.” You laughed drunkenly to yourself.

“I promise I’m a man of honour. My name is Daichi. I own a black BMW, it’s not tricked out to kidnap beautiful young women. I just don’t want you by yourself, you can barely walk.” 

You wavered a little bit, leaning against the wall, “Thank you, Diachi.” And then you gave him your name. And held out a shaky hand.

He took it carefully and shook it, “Lovely name.”

“Do you promise that you’re not going to kidnap me?” You asked with tears in your eyes. 

“Oh, no, no. I’m more worried about you getting in a cab. I promise I’m not going to take you anywhere except for home.”

You sniffled and threw yourself drunkenly into his arms, you started to cry, “Please don’t hurt me!”

“Oh no, way I’m not. I would never do something like that to someone. Especially someone so beautiful.”

You looked up at him, your makeup smudged from your crying, “You think I’m beautiful.”

“Yes, if you don’t mind me saying that.” 

You snuffled and pulled yourself away from him. 

He looked down at you and took your hands, “So will you let me take you home?” 

You nodded, your head feeling dizzy after your stopped, “Yes, I would like that.” 

“Perfect.” He said, “Now let me help you to my car.” 

Daichi looked beautiful in your opinion. He had an undercut, dark hair, big brown eyes, piercings on his ears and a sleeve tattoo on his right arm. He looked muscular and strong, strong enough to fight off a creep trying to hurt you. 

Daichi took your hand and helped you over the limp body of your asslient and led you to his black BMW. The car itself was beautiful and semi expensive looking.

“Wow.” You said.

He chuckled, “My friends think it’s a little too low class for me.” 

“Low class? Are you kidding?” You laughed, “Maybe you should get new friends.”

“Sometimes friends are like family, you can never get rid of them. Are you sober enough to buckle yourself in?” 

You chuckled, “Yes I’m fine, Daichi. You’re such a dad.”

“So I’ve been told.” He replied as he got into the car and started the engine. The ride was quiet, Daichi tapped his fingers along to the music on the radio. You watched the lights of the city go by from the car window.

“What do you do, Daichi?” 

“What do I do? Well, I have no real preference for what I do. I like whoever I like.” He said so casually. 

You giggled, “I meant for work.” 

“Oh!” He said, as he blushed a little, “I well….” He trailed off for a moment, “Can you keep a secret?”

Your drunk little eyes lit up a little, “A secret?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, you can’t tell anyone what I do, okay?”

“Of course!” You chirped, you turned to look at him. You were curious as to what he had to say. What could someone so handsome do to own a BMW. A new one at that!

He thought for a moment, he stared out the windshield looking as if he was thinking of what to say, “Well.” He said. “I’m a very high class massage therapist.”

You gaped at him, “A massage therapist?” 

He nodded, “Yep, I work with wealthy people for a high price.” He chuckled. 

“Oh wow, I should get you to work on the pain in my neck sometime.” You laughed, “I’m a editor for a book company, so it’s a lot of sitting over my computer all day. But on Fridays I go and volunteer at the cat shelter.” 

“Aw, that’s really sweet. I bet you snuggle with the cutest cats.” He laughed.

You blushed, “None of them are as cute as you. Oh look Mcdonalds! Can we get Mcdonalds?”

He chuckled to himself, “Of course.” And pulled off the main road and back to the Mcdonalds on the next block over, “Want to eat in the restaurant or the car?”

“I’m going to make a mess.” You declared, “I don’t want to ruin these leather seats.” 

He smirked, “Okay, restaurant it is.” He pulled into the parking lot and helped you out of the car. 

You ordered a chiki-chee and a large cherry McFizz with fries and Daichi got a simple coffee. 

“Not going to eat?” You asked.

“Not too hungry, but I want to make sure you eat.” He remarked.

When you went to go pay for the both of you Daichi stopped and took out his credit card. He tapped it against the machine and before you could say anything he gave you a look.

“It’s on me.” He said as he put his card away. 

You both sat down near the back of the restaurant. You noticed that Daichi looked around every so often as you ate your meal. You also noticed that his legs were so long that his knees bumped into yours as you sat at the small table. 

Daichi noticed two young men dressed in fashionable streetwear come into the McDonalds. He thought they were just two early college aged students. But he recognized that orange hair and that scowl anywhere. He ducked his head a little lower in the hopes that he wouldn’t be seen. 

“Daichi.” You said, still a little drunk. 

When he turned his head to look at you, you popped a fry in his mouth. He looked at you in shock but you laughed. 

“You can have some.” You said.

He chewed the fry and said, “I’m quite fine actually. But we should be getting you home soon. It’s getting late and I bet you want to take all that makeup off.” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” You chuckled as you playfully fed him another fry.

He gladly took it and hoped that the two young men who came in didn’t notice him. 

Once you finished eating and fed Daichi some more of your fries you got back into the car, feeling a tiny bit more sober and more hyped up on sugar from the drink you had. You buckled yourself in and Daichi drove off. 

“Where do you live again?” 

“I’m near Nishishinjuku Go Choume Station, the building right next to the station entrance.” You replied. 

“Thank you.” 

You continued to look out the window at the bright cityscape in front of you. The neon lights shined through the car windows and looked beautiful. But you also felt yourself grow sleepy.

He pulled up to your apartment building and got out. He rounded the car and opened the door for you. You got out and he put and arm around you so you could be steady. 

“Thank you.” You said, “My hero.” 

He laughed, “I wouldn’t call myself a hero.” 

“You are to me.” You said in such earnest. 

He helped you to the elevator and you pressed the third floor button. It quickly reached the floor and you stumbled out when the doors opened. Daichi held onto you and got you to your apartment 302.

You unlocked the door and opened it, and said, “Ta da” at the small space. The entrance was small, but it was modest for a two bedroom apartment. You made enough working hard as an editor to afford a space for an office. 

“Seems, small.” He said as he helped you inside. 

“Well that’s coming from someone big like you.” 

“Are you calling me fat?” He asked.

You shook your head, “no, no. You just seem big up close.” 

“Probably because you’re so small.” He pointed out. 

“Ya know, you’re not being very hero like,” You said as you kicked your heels off. Daichi carefully took his heavy duty boots off and followed you to the kitchen. He watched you drink water from the tap with your hands and take some headache medication for the morning. 

“I know this isn’t sexy.” You said, “But I’m drunk.” 

He laughed, “Are you okay with getting yourself ready for bed?” He asked.

You nodded, “Of course. Thank you Daichi.” You went to your junk drawer and pulled out a scrap piece of paper, you found a pen and wrote down your phone number. You turned around and handed it to him, “In case you want to see me less drunk.” 

“I’d love to.” He smiled as he turned away. Got his boots back on and left your apartment. 

You swayed over to the couch and crashed on it. Having weird, drunken dreams about the handsome man with the tattoo sleeve. 

Daichi was surprised by how close you lived to him. That also made him concerned. The Shinjuku neighbourhood was his area, it’s where his family resided. 

His phone rang while he was driving to the other end of the neighborhood where he lived. 

“Daichi-senpai!” Hinata chirped on the other end. 

“Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Kageyama and I saw you at the Mcdonalds with a pretty girl. Is she your girlfriend?” 

“You’re not going to tell the coach are you?” He asked.

“No… Okay maybe I did, but I just said you were on a date.” 

Daichi sighed, he could kill the two newbies sometimes, “It wasn’t a date. I was helping someone. We help people remember?”

“By buying them mcdonalds?” The orange haired boy asked. 

“Sometimes problems need to be solved by Mcdonalds. Just if you see me out in public again, keep it away from Ukai.” He hung up the phone and placed it in the cup holder, he’d called Ukai in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know I don’t care if you’re dating someone. I don’t know why Hinata told me.” Ukai said as he lit another cigarette. 

“I thought he was talking to Aobajohsai.” Hinata responded with crossed arms.

Kageyama slapped him in the back of the head and scowled at him. 

“She was about to be assaulted at the bar I was at trying to get information about the dynamic duo. I saved her and took her home. She was very drunk.”

“Did you tell her anything important?” Ukai asked.

“I would never betray the family. The crows are everything to me. If you want for me to never speak to her again, I won’t.”

Ukai snickered, “Man, you can date whatever civilian you want. Just make sure it doesn’t interfere with what we’re trying to do. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been making the rounds of the neighbourhood again.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Keep eyes and ears, and maybe try not picking up strangers in your car. Just in case, I know what you keep in the trunk.” Ukai said as you stamped out his cigarette and linked his fingers behind his head, “You’re a good man, so don’t go and blow it. Call her.” 

Outside the office Asahi and Sugawara were waiting. 

“So did he kill you?” Sugawara asked. 

“Are you ousted from the family?” Asahi asked.

Daichi shook his head, “No, I was just asked to call her. He thought that a date might be good for me.” He blushed a little, “Don’t even remember the last time I was on one.” 

“When we were still in high school I think, the captain of the girls team.” Sugawara remarked. 

“And then you spilled soup all over her and she almost had to go to the hospital.” Asahi added.

Daichi sighed, “Thank you… Thanks for that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t want to mess this up.”

Asahi patted his friend on the back, “why don’t we go over some paperwork and talk about her? Maybe it’ll give you confidence?” He suggested.

“Thank you.” Daichi said as he walked to the office that he shared with his two friends. 

Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi were all friends since high school, it wasn’t long after high school when they became involved with Karasuno. They became closer than blood. Now they shared an office where Sugawara and Asahi kept track of a target’s movements and Daichi read and cleaned his guns. 

The office was spacious, but next door was always noisy thanks to Tanaka and Nishinoya, Daichi almost felt bad for Kiyoko for putting up with them. The pair of young men were good assassins and Kiyoko was a good spy in her own right. But the noise was sometimes too much even for Daichi. 

“So we saw the Mad Dog outside the casino a few nights ago. But no one has seen Oikawa.” 

Daichi sighed and took his guns out of the holster at his side. He unloaded the bullets and placed them on the table next to the paperwork. He listened to Sugawara list off all the placements of Aobajohsai around the neighbourhood. 

His thoughts lingered you, how your lips looked wrapped around the edge of the straw. How you laughed, when you stuck the fry in his mouth. Your beautiful eyes, even if you were swimmingly drunk, you didn’t look hideous. 

“So I think you should take them to the ramen shop near the train station.” Asashi said that he cut through Daichi’s thoughts. 

“The one witht he hottest ramen in the city?”

“Yeah, like you should impress them with how much you eat.” Asahi suggested

Daichi shot Asahi a look, “I don’t eat that much.” 

“Eating Ukai out of the house and home.” Sagawara remarked as he circled more blurry figures on the page. 

Daichi grabbed a clean rag from the table and started to wipe away the grime from the barrel of his gun, “This is why I can’t get a date because you two don’t really boost my morale.” 

“Aw Daichi, you know we love you. You’re our brother. You're the number one hitman in the city. You also eat a lot.”

“Take her to an all you can eat restaurant, easier on the bill and you can eat a lot.” 

“She said I was big. Do you think she meant fat?” Daichi asked.

“You are big, man. But you’re not like fat. You're just… big.” Sugawara 

“What did I just say about instilling confidence?” Daichi shook his head.

Asahi laughed and patted his friend on the back, “Don’t worry, the date will go well. We’re just giving suggestions about where you should go is all.”

“Because you eat a lot.” Sugawara remarked.

“Because you eat a lot.” Asahi parroted with an assuring smile.

Daichi sighed and grabbed his phone. He put your number in there before he went to bed, but yet had texted or called you. He looked at your contact, he chose a random photo from his phone to use as your contact picture.

It just happened to be his favourite food. Shoyu ramen. 

“You should text her now.” Sugawara remarked, “She’s probably wondering if you’re going to text her or not.” 

“Right.” Daichi said as he opened the messaging app with your number and sent a quick text. He explained that it was him, Daichi, and he wanted to text you.

“I think you should do all you can eat.” Asahi said. 

Daichi sighed and waited till you responded. 

\- 

You woke up hungover, makeup caked to your face and the couch pillow you crashed on. Your dress was skewed along with your hair. You remembered very little about last night except for the guy who almost assaulted you and the man named Daichi that saved you.

“Oh fuck, I gave him my number.’ You grumbled. But you honestly didn’t expect him to text you. 

You took your time that morning, you stayed in the shower longer than usual, you had a lot of coffee and drank water. You weren’t feeling well enough to eat so you sat in front of your computer and started editing for the day.

The benefit about working from home was that you made your own schedule. You only had to have the manuscripts in by a certain date, but you liked to give yourself enough time to do a thorough job.

But it made it perfect for days like this. Where your head was still throbbing and your thoughts were on the mysterious man that bought your Mcdonalds. 

It wasn’t until around noon that you got a text, you were expecting it was from your boss but you were surprised that it was from Daichi. He made it known it was him, he wanted to say hi, and he wondered how you were doing.

You blushed at the text, surprised that someone like him would even text you back. You were a hot, drunk mess last night. It was a shock that he wanted to come back. 

“How are you doing?” He asked.

“Hungover :(“ You responded.

“I bet so, I hope you’re drinking water :)”

“Thanks.” And you inserted the 100 emoji.

“I was thinking about what you said last night about wanting to see you when you’re sober. And I’d like to do that. I was wondering if I could take you out on a date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m not pulling your leg :)” 

“Where?”

“There’s an All You Can Eat place near me, they have amazing sushi and ramen there. It’s affordable but delicious. I know the owners so maybe we’ll get a deal, lol.” He responded. 

He wanted to go on a date? With you? After you devoured McDonalds last night? No way.

“This isn’t a joke right?” You asked.

“No. I’m serious.” 

“Okay, does Friday work? I usually get off with the cats around three so I can get dressed. :)”

“Perfect, I’ll see you there. Just please try to drink more water. Lol.” He texted. 

You chuckled to yourself and sent a quick reply of confirmation before you went back to your editing. You felt a little better with his text of wanting to go out on a date with you. 

“Daichi.” You said to yourself, “wow.” 

The date came a few days later, you took the train to the station closest to the restaurant and met Daichi in front of you. You dressed as best as you could, in a cream coloured blouse and black dress pants.

He dressed in tight black jeans and a black button up shirt with the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, exposing a lot of his tattoos. 

He smiled when he saw you and pulled you into a tight hug, “Nice to see you, you look a lot better when you’re not drunk.” He joked.

“Oh shut up.” You pouted playfully. 

He placed a hand on your lower back and entered the restaurant with you. He smiled at the owner and you instantly got a table near the back. 

“Mr. Sawamura!” The owner chirped, “Great to see you again, and you have a date I see.” 

“Hi.” You said coyly. 

You got seated and handed a sheet of paper to fill out your order. You gazed at Daichi and noticed something from last night. He had a slit across his eyebrow near the edge. 

“Did you get better looking since the night at the bar?”

He chuckled, “No I didn’t, with the lack of sleep I’ve had, I’m pretty sure I got less good looking.” 

“I think that’s technically impossible.” You laughed.

You both discussed what you wanted to get, you started off with some miso soup then some sushi. You marked down some chicken cutlet and he marked down some ramen.

“You like ramen?” You asked.

“I love it, especially shoyu ramen.” 

You smiled, “Isn’t it just ramen with soya sauce?” 

“Okay, but it’s different. Much different. The taste is superior.” Daichi explained, “But I’ll eat almost any kind of ramen, it’s just nice to chow down on some soup. Is that a crime?”

You laughed, “I don’t think it is in this city.” 

Daichi barked another laugh, “You think you’re so funny?”

“I’m hilarious, now do you want a salmon roll or am I eating all six to myself?” You asked. 

“Will you be eating the cutlet too?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

You pointed a finger at him, “That’s my chicken, buddy.” 

He let out a deep laugh, “Alright, alright. I might have some sweet potato tempura. I like the taste of it.”

“I think I’ll get some barbecue short rolls. I’ve been craving barbeque for the last few weeks. I’ve been trying to cook at home more to save money but sometimes you want something covered in sauce.” 

“Oh I know what you’re talking about. Barbecue sauce is something else.” He laughed, “Would you like to get something to drink or are you okay?” 

“I think after our last meeting, I’m okay with not drinking.” You chuckled. 

“Sounds good to me, I’m fine if you want to get boba or something.” 

“That’s so filling for me, I’d rather just chow down on food.” 

He pointed his chopsticks at you, “I like the way you think.” 

You ordered your food and kept talking. You discussed how you moved from North America to Japan to teach English, but it turned into a job where you edited books for distribution in North America. You made sure the English from Japanese was right. 

“Where did you learn to speak Japanese so well?” He asked.

“Is it bad to say I started on those apps when I was in high school, but when I came here I took actual courses so I could edit the books better. I took Japanese as a second language when I moved here and I got really good at it.” You chuckled. 

“You sound like a pro if anything, I’m impressed.’ He said as he took a drink from his water, “Anything you miss from back home.” 

“Nothing much really, I could say my family but they wanted me to pursue my dreams. I think I miss having shawarma. I miss those take out containers with no label, going back to my apartment devouring beef shawarma.” You chuckled.

“Out of everything, you miss shawarma?” He asked.

“Yeah, I can’t find a place like it here.” You shook your head.

“Nowhere?” He asked.

“Nowhere, I swear Daichi, it’s nowhere.” 

He thought for a moment, “I bet you another date. I can show you the best middle eastern food in Tokyo.”

“I think I’m already going on a second date with you regardless.” You remarked.

“Still. Entertain me on this?” He asked.

You rested your face on your hand, “Okay, fine. If you find the best shawarma in the city. I will go on a second date with you.” 

He smiled as the ramen was placed in front of him, “It's a deal?”

“It's a deal.” You responded. 

Outside the restaurant, Sugawara and Asahi peered in for a moment. Glad to see their friend having a good time with you. After they took their look inside, they passed by ready to meet with the boss again for the evening. 

“Do you think he likes her?” Asahi asked.

“Oh for sure, never seen him with a girl like that before.” Sugawara replied.


	3. Chapter 3

It took some time for Daichi to find a good shawarma place. But he eventually found it in Palmyra. It took some conversing with Asahi, but the place was outside the neighbourhood that Karasuno had control over.

Daichi kicked in the door and held a man at gunpoint as he asked Asahi, “Any mediterranean places you know of in the city.” 

Asahi pistol whipped the other guy and got on his back to pin him down, “It’s out of our region of interest, but it’s pretty good.”

“Just give me names.” Daichi said. 

“Palmyra.” Asahi responded as he shot the guy in the head.

It was almost second nature to them, to shoot and fight. The two of them had a steady hand and could aim like no one else. 

“Should I check other places?” Daichi asked as he shot another guy, “Or should I just go with your suggestion?”

“Well I’m not going to put my neck on the line if the place is bad, but I’ve been there and it’s good so...” Asahi said as he got up and brushed himself off. 

“Then I’ll take her there.” Daichi said as he picked up the guy from one of the men, a shot gun that he strapped to his back. Just in case. 

“You must be really into her.”

“What do you and Suga have bets on me?” Daichi asked as he punched a guy in the face as he advanced further into the house. 

“I wouldn’t call it bets, just observations. Where one of us wins money…” Asahi responded. 

Daichi took down another guy with a punch in the face and kicked in the shins. He shot him as he was going down. The man went down and he advanced further with Asahi close behind. 

“I just like her, she’s cute and funny. Is that too much?” 

“Be careful.” Asahi said.

“I always am.” He said as he took the shotgun out and shot one of the remaining men in the chest, “I always have my eyes on the prize, I’m loyal to this family. But as Ukai said, I’m allowed to go on a date once in a while.”

“What if she gets too close.” 

“Then I bolt.”

Asahi stilled, “would that hurt you?”

“Hurting myself is nothing compared to the hurt of the family. I’d let her down easily.” Daichi said, “Being away from her pains me, but if I need to. I will. Karasuno comes first.”

“I’ve never seen someone so dedicated.” 

“They took me in when I had nothing, I will give them everything when they have nothing.” Daichi simply replied as he found the safe in the closet. He shot the lock and got it opened. 

Inside laid envelopes and money. He stuffed that into the duffle bag and exited the room with Asahi keeping cover for him.

“Would you say that you loved her.”

“Love is a strong word.” He turned to face Asashi, “But thank you for the place to eat.” He smiled. 

Daichi met you a few days later, he met you at your apartment and offered to drive. He wanted to enjoy the ride to the shawarma place. 

“You’re seriously taking me to shawarma here?”

“Of course.” He smiled, “You said if I found a good place we could go on a second date.”

“Well you did pressure me into it.” You laughed.

“You know what I mean. I wanted to make sure that you had some shawarma. You haven't had it since you came to Japan. Like I couldn’t imagine going without certain food. So I’m treating you.” 

“That’s so sweet, you’re sometimes just like a dad.” You laughed.

“Yeah a dad, that’s what the kids at work call me.” 

“Kids? I thought you were a massage therapist?” You asked.

“Oh, I mean like the younger people who work with me. I call them kids because they’re freshly out of school.” He chuckled. 

“Oh.” You said.

“Yeah, they’re like little kids sometimes though.” He chuckled. 

You smiled and leaned over closer to the driver’s seat and grabbed Daichi’s hand. You held onto it the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel. 

“Your hands are warm. I like the way your hand fits mine.” You remarked.

“I like it too.” He said as he drove towards the shawarma place. He held onto your hand tightly as he drove with his other hand. Maybe he was in love, he couldn’t quite tell. 

The shawarma place was open to sit in dining. The lights were shining down in awkward angles, the floors were white tiles and the walls were a light brown. 

“How does this look.”

You chuckled, “Looks like how they do back home. I hope they have beef shawarma.” 

“I hope so too.” He chuckled as he approached the cashier with you. You got everything on yours and picked the salad, Daichi on the other hand got everything with extra potatoes. 

Once again Daichi paid for everything, even when you tried to stop him. When you did, he said he had more than enough money to go around. And put some extra change into the tip jar. 

He rested his arm on the edge of the counter as he looked down at you. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. After your first date, you found yourself kissing Daichi a lot more. 

“Give me another one.” He said.

You leaned in and kissed him again and again until you pulled away because your food was ready. You then took your food to the table nearby.

“Ever had this before?” You asked.

“Nope, never.” 

“It’s amazing.” You smiled as you got a forkful of rice and put it into your mouth. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” He said as he took a bite of the beef. When he chewed, his eyes went wide and he was surprised by how well it tasted, “This is amazing!”

You laughed and took another bite. You took in the sight of Daichi before you, he was dressed in his usual black.You wondered how far those tattoos went. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked.

You got flustered, “Oh nothing.” 

“Me?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You said with a sigh of defeat. 

He tilted his head to the side, “What were you thinking about?”

“I was wondering how far those tattoos went.” You admitted. 

He put his fork down and leaned a little forward on the table with both elbows on it, “I could show you.” 

“Show you?”

“Yeah, I come over… We do some adult stuff.” He offered, “Unless you want to go slow.” 

You thought about it for a moment, the prospect of having sex with Daichi was too good to pass up. You placed your fork down and grabbed his hands, “Let’s do it, finish eating and go back to my place.”

He broke into a grin, “Sounds good to me.” 

“This sounds so juvenile.” 

“Better than trying to have sex with you without your consent.” He said as he put more beef into his mouth, “I’d rather ask than not.”

“Such a gentleman.” You said as you leaned in to kiss him.

He leaned in the rest of the way and placed a kiss on your lips. 

When you got back at your apartment, the kisses at the restaurant became heavier. Daichi got your dress off quite easily, marvelling at your back as he slid the zipper down. 

“This dress is beautiful. But it looks better on your floor.” He said as he undid his jeans. 

You laughed and kissed him on the lips before you went back to the bed. You laid out on it in nothing but a mismatched pair of bra and underwear.

“Couldn’t even match for me?” He joked.

You stuck your tongue out, “Tomorrow is laundry day.” 

He laid his nude body against yours and unhooked your bra and let it drop to the floor. Then he pulled down your underwear, “Polka dots and stripes look good on you.” He laughed. 

You kissed him on the lips roughly, you bit his bottom lip a little and kicked across his lips. He held you by your ass while his other hand was on one of your breasts. 

“You look good without all those clothes on.” You said as he traced the tattoo that started at his wrist, continued across his shoulder and down his chest. It was various medium sized tattoos that were all connected. From the dragon on his arm to the koi fish on his shoulder to the sunflowers on the left part of his chest. 

“Thank you.” 

“I didn’t know a massage therapist could have so many tattoos.” You remarked.

“Yeah, I like them. Tattoos are an art form just like any other.” He said as he moved your hand across the sunflowers on his chest, “The dragon is my biggest piece, it’s for my family, and the sunflowers symbolize loyalty.”

“You must be loyal then?”

“To a fault, I am to my family. It’s hard to meet other people to be loyal to.” He admitted.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, “Maybe one day I could be your little sunflower.” 

“Sunflowers mean a lot to me.” He said, “They’re my favourite flower.” 

“They’re okay.” You said jokingly as you kissed him again. 

Daichi kissed you and moved back onto his heels. He grabbed you by the calves and pulled you close, “I thought you wanted to be my little sunflower.” 

You stuck your tongue out, “Maybe I do.” 

“I thought I was your hero.” He said as he slowly slid his cock into you.

You grasped at the sheets and said, “Maybe.”

“Naughty girl.” He chuckled as he held onto your thighs and started to thrust in and out of you. He rocked his hips at a steady pace as he dug his fingers into your thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He grunted.

“You’re fucking huge.” You moaned as you tried to anchor yourself against your soft bed. 

“Fuck yeah, you’re so fucking hot. Even when you were messy drunk.” He chuckled.

You playfully smacked his back. You thrusted up against him and looped your arms around his neck.

“Daichi.” You moaned.

“Yeah, say my name, say my fucking name.” 

“Daichi!” You moaned loudly. 

He thrusted into you roughly. The muscles of his back tensed as he thrusted into you and then relaxed when he moved out. He kept himself inside of you the entire time, fully embracing the tightness around his cock. 

He wasn’t known to sleep around, he only had a few flings. But this was something different, this wasn’t some mediocre sex. This was incredible.

And with such a beautiful woman under him, it was no surprise he was turned on. 

“Daichi.” You said almost breathless. 

“Is this better than shawarma?” He asked.

You leaned up to kiss him, “Of course.” Then placed a deep kiss on his soft lips. You gripped the back of his head as you kissed him. Your kisses became sloppy and wet. 

He thrusted as deep as he could inside of you. He felt warm all over, flushed from his face down his neck and across his chest. Sweat dripped from his body and onto your chest. 

He dipped his head as best as he could to suck and bite at your neck. He wanted to feel your pulse under his teeth. Call is possessive, but being so close to you made him a little possessive of you.

He could get used to getting greasy take out with you and then fuck you as hard as he could against your really nice bed. If the Karasunos didn’t care that he was dating you then he was going to take full advantage of it. 

You tasted like dinner and heat. Your chest rose and fell, your nipples were hard. He wanted nothing more than to suck on them but he had a task at hand. Make both of you cum as hard as you could. 

“You feel so fucking good against me.” He grunted out. 

“I could say the same for you.” You panted out. 

“Never met someone like you.” He said as he gripped the blankets on either side of you. 

You leaned into again to kiss him, “Could say the same about you.” 

He lazily made out with you as he felt himself grow closer to orgasm. He bit at your neck again, he knew you’d be bruised in the morning and he couldn’t wait to see it.

“Daichi.” You moaned.

“You gonna cum baby?” He asked. 

You nodded and arched your back trying to get more friction against your sex. You moaned and held onto Daichi. 

“Fucking cum for me, sweetheart.” 

“I will, I will.” You panted. 

He messily kissed your neck as he fucked himself into you as fast as possible. 

You felt yourself achieve your orgasm with a loud moan. You arched your back and gripped onto his strong shoulders. Your fingers dug into the inked flesh. 

When you started to come down from your orgasm high, you felt him thrust a few more times inside of you before he finished off.

“That’s it, fucking cum for me.” He grunted as he finished off inside of you. He kept himself inside of you for as long as he could before he started to get soft and pulled out.

Cum dripped out of you, it was a slight turn on for Daichi but he kept it to himself because that wasn;t something he should bring up for the first time. He leaned in and kissed up your stomach and to your neck then to your lips. You lipstick was a little smudged but he didn’t mind. 

He bet it was probably on his lips and neck. He chuckled to himself and watched the rise and fall of your chest.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Pretty good, never came like that before.” You chuckled, still slightly out of breath. 

“That’s good. I’m glad I could make you feel good.” He smiled down at you.

You took his face in your hands and kissed him on the lips, “This is the best second date. Will you say the night?” 

“For you anything, now let's get you into something more comfortable.” He said as he got up to go find you to sleep pants to get in. 

Later that night when you were fast asleep and Daichi was lying awake his phone went off in his jeans pocket. He got out of bed and took it. He saw it as Ukai’s number.

“Hey love bird.” His boss said on the other end, “I need something from you.” And started explaining that he’d be in Osaka for the next few months. 

“No contact.” Ukai said, “So say goodbye to your girl. We’ll be meeting in the office in an hour.” 

Cold flashed through his body, after all that talk about choosing the family over you. That he was loyal to a fault. He sighed as he hung up. 

He looked at your sleeping frame, how the shining lights of the city illuminated your naked body. He went up to the bed and touched your face softly. There was no point trying to wake you up, it would only make this harder. 

He pulled on his clothes, searched for his socks and went to the kitchen. He picked up a pen and found a scrap piece of paper in the junk drawer. He wrote simply,

“There’s still a lot to know about me. I’ll be back soon, wait for me. - Daichi” And placed it on the fridge for you to find in the morning. 

He got his boots back on and quietly left the apartment, guilt was strongly built in his gut as he marched farther away from the apartment. 

“I’m sorry.” He said to himself as he gave one last look at your door.


	4. Chapter 4

A year, a whole year in Osaka and all they did was catch some kid named Yahaba. Roughed him up and sent a message back to Oikawa. Daichi on the other hand, got his ass handed to him multiple times. 

His arm was broken, his nose got smashed to the left and he lost a molar which they thankfully fixed. At least they made peace with Nekoma thanks to Hinata’s blossoming friendship with the closest person to the head boss. The rooster head himself.

But a year was far too long to be gone. He thought about you every chance he got, he lost himself in thoughts of you as he cleaned his gun, he was tempted on more than one occasion to break protocol. But usually the reassuring hand on Asahi stopped him from doing something dumb. 

Which is why as soon as he landed back in the city, he got the biggest bouquet of flowers from a local stall near the station and went to your apartment. He prayed silently that you still lived in that apartment. 

He took the stairs because the elevator was taking too long, taking two steps at a time. Petals from the flowers were falling off from the speed he was moving at.

He wanted to see that smile, hear that laugh, bask in your warmth. Apologize for everything he’d done wrong. He wanted to hold you in his arms. 

He reached 302 and quickly knocked on the door. He stood there with his heart in his throat. 

“No, no Himawari, stop biting on that honey.” He heard you from the other side of the door and his heart raced. 

The lock to the door was undone and there stood you. You were wearing an oversized t-shirt, your hair had grown longer since the last time you saw each other and in the background was the sound of children’s television. 

“D..Daichi?” You asked.

“Hey.” He said. 

Your brows furrowed and you instantly slammed the door shut and locked it.

Daichi said your name a few times, “Please, please let me in.”

“No.” You said. 

“Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I would be gone that long. If I had known I would’ve told you. Please let me in so we can talk as adults.”

“The time for talking is over Daichi. You hurt me, you really did.” You said as you started to sniffle, “I waited a year for you and now you just want to come back into my life.” 

“Please can we talk about it.” He said.

There were a few moments of silence between you two until you said, “Fine.” And unlocked the door. When you opened it, Daichi pulled you into a deep hug. 

“I’m so sorry.’ He said into your shoulder, “I’m so sorry.” 

“There’s someone I have to show you.” You said as you pulled away from the hug. 

Daichi looked at you in confusion but followed you nonetheless into the apartment. When he got into the living room he saw a small baby in a playpen on the ground. 

He was lying on his side and trying to roll onto his back. You went over and picked him up carefully and placed him in the crook of your arm. Daichi got a closer look at the small baby and saw a lot of himself in him. 

From the dark hair to the big brown eyes, to even the shape of the nose. Even the way his little face was scrunched up. 

“This is Himawari, my son.” 

“You had a son?” He asked. 

“Well a year ago, we got out for shawarma and then we went back to my place. Nine months later I had my little sunflower, Himawari.” 

“Sunflower.” He was brought back to the night in your bed where you hoped one day to be one of his sunflowers.

“Yeah, call me sentimental.” You said, “His room is yellow and everything. Well his room aka my old office.” You huffed a small laugh. 

“He’s beautiful.” 

“Took after his father.” You said as you petted his cheek with a finger, “Massive eater too.” 

Daichi laughed a little, “I can’t believe it. Can I hold him?” 

“Will you leave again if you do?”

Daichi shook his head, “No, I’m not going anywhere unless you want to go.” He handed you the bouquet. And you handed him Himawari. 

The little baby was in a yellow onesie with white rabbits all over it, he was pretty big for a three month old baby. Daichi guessed you were right about him being a heavy eater. 

“He’s mine…” Daichi trailed off.

“What, you couldn’t tell?” You asked with a small smirk. 

Daichi sat on the couch with Himawari still in his arms. He held him gently. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, “Hey buddy, I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” 

You took out a vase and put the flowers in it, “Well he doesn’t remember the nine months I was alone.” 

Daichi looked up to you, “I’m so sorry. I just had to go, work called.”

“For a year? Must’ve been a high profile client… If you were even telling the truth about that.” You said as you placed the flowers on the dining table. 

“I am, it was a long time. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off the grid like that.” 

You came back to the living room and wrapped your arms around his neck, “If you want to be part of this family, you’ll need to prove yourself.” 

“I know, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He said. 

Himawari squirmed a little bit in Daichi’s arms but he kept the baby settled. He gazed down lovingly at the small child in his arms. He felt so guilty that he wasn’t able to be there for you throughout your pregnancy. He felt even more guilty because he was just reentering your life. 

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“I know, you said that already.” 

Daichi started to cry, tears down his face as he continued to hold Himawari, “I let both of you down for my job. And I will do anything to make it up to you.” He said, “Anything.” 

“I will give you another chance, Daichi.” You said as you sat down on the couch beside him and took Himawari in your arms. 

“Another chance?” Daichi asked as he looked at you. 

“Yes, Himawari is your son too. If you want to be part of his life and mine, you get one chance to fulfill that promise. We can try again. But like I said earlier, you will need to prove yourself.” 

“Can I spend the night?”

“Yes, but on the couch.” You replied. 

He gave a curt nod, “Of course.” He looked back down at his son and rubbed his little forehead, “He does look a lot like me.” 

You smiled a little bit, “Yeah, when I had him he was firstly a big baby and secondly looked like you.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” 

You sighed and got up from the couch, “It’s fine, it’s time for Himawari’s afternoon nap. You’re more than welcomed to make yourself a cup of coffee.” 

“Of course. He said and then watched you walk to your son’s makeshift bedroom.

He wondered for a moment about giving you a better apartment to live in. Maybe even a house. A backyard for Himawari to run around in when he got older. Somewhere far away from the city. Daichi came from a farming family in the country, maybe out there would be better for the three of you.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, he needed to get back with you first before he could have a happily ever after with you. When you came back you had changed out of you t-shirt into a better fitting one.

“Is he asleep?” Daichi asked.

“Yep, nice and asleep. He’s at the age when he does nothing but eat, sleep and chew on the netting of the play pen.” 

“Hungry boy?” 

You nodded, “Oh yeah. I’ve been having trouble keeping up so I’ve been supplementing it with formula.” You chuckled and placed your hands on your hips, “It’s not terrible, I’m lucky I’m able to stay at home with him.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry again. I didn’t know that my job would take that long.”

“I understand, just if you’re going to leave again. Let me know face to face, not over a note. It’s still on my fridge.” You remarked and went over to sit on the couch beside him. 

He leaned in for a kiss but you stopped him. “Not now.” You said, “Now until I can trust you again.” 

“Right.” He said, “Sorry.”

“Did you think about me when you were gone?” You asked. 

He replied, “I did, every day. But it was just private. I couldn’t get in touch with you. I’m pretty sure I would’ve been killed.” He chuckled.

“I missed you too, you missed a lot.” 

“I know I did, but I’m not going to miss anything else. You, me and Himawari.” He promised. 

You kissed him on the cheek, “Right. The three of us. Do you want some coffee or tea?” You went to the kitchen and looked at your hands for a moment, wanting nothing more than to embrace. Bring him back in and forgive him. But you had to make him prove to you he wasn’t going anywhere.

So all you could do now was make him some tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi took the day off to spend it with you and your son. He knew it wasn’t possible to make up for a year of absence in one day, but he hoped it was the first day of many. 

The three of you went out to Ueno Zoological Gardens. Which Himawari was as excited for as a three month baby could be. He was also excited about keys so it was more of a time for you and Daichi. 

Daichi carried the backpack full of Himawari’s stuff and snacks for the two of you. And you pushed the stroller that your little boy slept in most of the morning. 

“So there’s two sides, east and west, where do you want to start?” 

You leaned over to look at the map, “I think Himawari would like the children’s zoo, and he’ll probably stay asleep until around one so let's start with the east side and then when he wakes up he can see the cows and goats.” 

You pushed the stroller around the east side, you liked watching the pandas. It was still early enough so they were asleep but you were gushing over them. 

“Look at their furry little butts, aren’t they just the cutest?” You asked. 

Daichi had one hand on the stroller while you watched the pandas. He looked over to you, “I know something cuter.” 

You shot him a look, “sweet talker, that’s how Himawari happened.” You remarked. 

Daichi barked out a laugh, “I’m trying to smooth things over.” He said your name, “I want to make things better. Some of that involves flirting.” He reached out and placed his hand over yours on the stroller. 

You turned over your hand and held onto his, “The fact that we’re even here is because I’m giving you another chance. But if you mess it up, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I like you, Daichi. I even love you. The time apart made me fond of you.” You looked down at the sleeping baby in the stroller, “But it’s not me you would hurt, it’s also him. 

Daichi tilted your head up to look at him, “Never again.” He said as he leaned in to kiss you on the lips. 

You took your hand off the stroller and held his face and gave him another kiss, “Everything’s on the table.” 

“Yes.” 

You kissed him again gently before you went back to watching the pandas. Daichi leaned over and held your hand with one hand and the handle of the stroller with the other. 

“I think they’re cute.” Daichi said in regards to the pandas. 

You chuckled, “I think they’re cute too.” 

When Himawari started to wake up you made your way to the Children’s Zoo where there were a lot of families. You took Himawari out of his stroller and held him up to pens that held the more domesticated animals. Like the guinea pigs, goats, cows and rabbits. But he seemed to love the cows. 

He kept trying to get his tiny hand through the pen to touch the cow but you kept stopping him. Daichi looked on with a promise of buying Himawari a plush cow to take home. Something to remember his daddy by.

But that was when he saw them, those two idiots. Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata was the first to notice you two and instantly came over with the other in tow. 

“Daichi!” He yelled.

You both looked over and saw the smaller man come over to you two, “I didn’t know you had a kid!” The orange haired boy shouted.

“Shhh.” You said harshly, “You’ll stress Himawari out.”

“Oh right, sorry.” Hinata said as he placed a finger over his mouth and crouched over, “Sorry Mrs. Sawamura.” 

“Oh, we’re not married.”

“Oh! Well Daichi kept talking about-” But then Kageyama placed a hand over the other’s mouth.

“Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” The dark haired man said, “It’s very nice to meet you and your son.” He said with a slight bow.

You bowed back, “You two, bye.” You said as you watched Kageyama drag Hinata away.

“Sorry, they’re my co-workers.” 

“It’s fine, at least they didn’t stress Himawari out. I don’t think I could handle a screaming baby right now.” You chuckled as you continued to carry your little boy. 

You spent most of the afternoon with the cows. Himawari was fascinated by their pattern, how soft they felt to the touch and the way that they ate. When you tried to move onto the rabbits he got fussy and annoyed. 

“Okay little guy, we can keep watching the cows. Your mama and I like cows.” Daichi said as he took over to carry him. 

When Himawari eventually got tired out from the day, you placed him back in the stroller and Daichi said, “I want to buy him a plush cow.” 

“He’s too young for plushies.” You replied. 

“I know, but he can have it when he’s old enough. He seems to like cows a lot. I want to do something for him.” Daichi said.

“Okay.” You agreed, “Fine, fine. Buy him the cow.”

Daichi bought a decent sized cow stuffed animal and kept it in the bag that he carried around. Himawari then tried to grab it as he relaxed in the stroller and Daichi gave it to him. 

“Okay, okay little guy, you can have it.” Daichi replied with a chuckle. 

You both went home, but the encounter with the two from the family weighed on Daichi. He had to come clean about what he did for work. If he was going to be a dad to Himawari and a boyfriend to you, he had to come clean. 

That evening when you both got back to your apartment, Himawari was tired out and a little grumpy. But he wouldn’t let go of his cow stuffed animal. 

“It can’t stay in the crib with you just yet, you’re too small little guy.” You said as you placed the plush animal beside the bed and your son in his crib. He was out like a light by the time you put him down.

Daichi made you moth cups of coffee. He looked tense when you came to the table.

“What’s wrong, Daichi?” You asked.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh no.” You said as you sat down. 

He sighed, “I haven’t been fully honest about something. But I want to be honest, but I’m worried my honesty will put you in danger.” 

“Nothing can scare me, Daichi. Just tell me what it is.” 

He sighed and hung his head, “I’m not a massage therapist. I’m a hitman for a crime family. I went missing for a year because I had to try and take down another family that has been trying to come into this neighbourhood.”

“So the tattoos…”

“The dragon is for my status of being the strongest hitman, but the sunflowers, those still mean loyalty.” 

“So you’re a criminal.” You said as you slowly got up.

He tried to reach out for you, “Honey, please. I promise no harm will come to you. If something were to happen to me, the family would take care of you.”

“So those two kids that we saw at the zoo.” 

“Their names are Hinata and Kageyama, they’re part of the family. I promise that nothing will happen to you, no one knows that you’re involved with me except for the family but they will keep that under wraps. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier.” 

You sat back down, “You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” 

“I love you.” He said, “I love you so much that it killed me every day that I was away from you and knowing that you were by yourself, pregnant and alone.”

“So you’re just going to throw yourself back into your work? Because I can handle a lot of things, Daichi. But I don’t know if I can handle being with a hitman.” 

He dropped his head further, “I don’t know what to do either. Please don’t throw me out. I want to be there for Himawari and you. Both of you. Today at the zoo, it felt like we were a little family.” 

You looked down at your coffee cup, “Daichi...” 

Before you could finish that thought you heard the sharp cries from your son in the bedroom. You got up and went to go tend to him, leaving Daichi alone with his thoughts. 

You let Daichi spend the night again, but he remained on the couch the entire night. You got him set up and told him a curt goodnight before you went to bed. 

Around three in the morning, you felt yourself stir. Usually like clockwork Himawari woke up with a sharp cry. But there was nothing, it caused your so called ‘mommy senses’ to go off as you got out of bed to check on him.

What you saw in the bedroom, Daichi was sitting there with Himawari in his arms. He kissed his son’s forehead and kept him in the crook of his arm. He was humming gently to him and rocking back and forth in the chair. 

You watched Daichi handle your son. You felt a tug at your chest, despite everything Daichi still wanted to be around you and Himawari. He wanted to be a dad and a boyfriend. 

Daichi’s gaze met yours and you walked over, you crouched down beside the rocking hair and petted at your son’s forehead. The moment felt tender all over, but less of a comforting softness and more of an aging bruise. 

If you prodded any harder in the moment, if you got mad at Daichi or said something hurtful. It would’ve only made the bruise worse. You both needed to heal this relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

The following afternoon at the base, Daichi sat with his two friends as they continued to go over documents. Sugawara managed to pinpoint the casino the rival family had a habit of going to, but Daichi’s thoughts were more on you and Himawari.

“Can I leave early today?” He asked.

“How come, you okay?” Sugawara asked.

Daichi nodded, “I am, I just want to see her and the kid today. Maybe get some dinner with them.” 

“Yeah you can leave early. It’s no big deal.” Sugarwara confirmed, “Just mention it to the boss. And I hope you know that I’m sorry that I put you on a mission for a year, I didn’t think it would’ve gone on for that long.” 

“I get it, I really do. You weren’t expecting for it to take so long. I just wished I was able to stay in contact with her.” 

“I know, but don’t worry. Now that you’ve got a kid the missions will be cut back a little. Hinata and Kageyama keep wanting to prove themselves so. It gives them a chance to shine.” 

Asahi finally piped up, “But we need your help with Mad Dog, he’s been lurking around more often and I’m worried about what he’s planning.” 

“An expert case, needs an expert hand.” Daichi said, “But it doesn’t mean go undercover for six months right?”

“No, no, it’s in our neck of the woods.” Sugawara assured.

Daichi placed his gun on the table and continued to flip through the pages of the document. Maps were outlined in red as of restaurants, bars and casinos. Places that people liked them hung out in.

But he wondered if maybe you’d like ramen, some place that you could leave Himawari in his stroller while you two ate. Someone inexpensive but good, filling yet not gut bursting. His mind wandered to you. 

And he asked, “Can I get off early today then?”

Sugawara nodded, “Of course, go see the girl and the little kid. I want to meet him sometime.” 

Daichi smiled, “Still trying to get them used to the idea of what daddy does for a living.” Would this be what he does for the rest of his life? Was there a retirement plan for being a hitman? Or was he supposed to be dead before it came? 

He thought about your laugh, your smile. How Himawari had his little gummy grin, how he would’ve loved nothing more right now than to just sit back in that rocking chair and hold the little guy to his chest. Or be wrapped up in your arms on the shared bed.

He was still banished to the couch and he couldn’t blame you. It had only been two weeks since he found out that he had a son and waltzed back into your life. 

He wanted to push your hair out of your eyes, dance with you on the rooftop of the apartment, he wanted to kiss you under the moonlight. He wanted to love you with all of his being. 

Both of you. 

He wished things were different. He could’ve been there since day one. Being there throughout your pregnancy, be there for the first couple of weeks after Himawari’s birth. Be his dad since day one. Not three months later.

He knew that Himawari wouldn’t remember a time without Daichi, but it still painted Daichi that he wasn’t there for him. Changing his little diapers, visiting him in the hospital. Being the first person to hold him. 

“Daichi.” Asahi said.

He blinked away from the page and asked, “What?”

“You’ve been staring at the piece of paper for like five minutes. Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. I think that if we want to get the Mad Dog we have to start patrolling the casino, maybe tip off the waitresses to see if we can get any intel. Maybe Kiyoko could help with that.”

“Right. I just want to make sure that you’re okay, man.” Asahi assured him with a pat on the back.

“Thanks.” Daichi smiled before he grabbed another sheet of paper. 

That evening Daichi was at your place again, he had many pots going, he was stirring meats and seasoning vegetables. You were sitting on the couch nursing Himawari carefully. He was lucky, he didn’t have to cook dinner.

Daichi looked over from the kitchen on occasion. He felt himself swallow as he looked at you feeding his son. You cooed softly at him and held him close to your chest.

“Big eater today, huh?” You cooed gently to your son. 

“Yeah.” Daichi said almost mindlessly.

You looked over and asked, “Say something?”

Daichi blinked out of his train of thought and said, “nope, said nothing.” Then quickly went back to the kitchen. He scolded himself from getting hard. Your breasts had gotten only hotter since you two had sex, then again that was an entire year ago and you went through an entire pregnancy.

But he would like to take a sip of your milk, call him a pervert. He was a man of such few kinks, he couldn’t help himself that it was hot to see you nurse. He scolded himself once more before he went back to the stove. 

Once dinner was done and Himawari was back in his playpen, Daichi served you and you looked at the food eagerly. 

“Looks amazing.” You remarked. 

“Thank you, I learned how to cook when I entered the family. Nobody trusted me with a gun yet so I made my keep through cooking meals. Sometimes I have problems with portions because I’m used to feeding a lot of people.”

You chuckled, “Well anything that’s left over can stay in the fridge.” 

“I have an appointment tomorrow.” Daichi said as he started to pick at his food.

“For what?”

“Another tattoo, with an addition to a previous tattoo.” 

You questioned, “What are you getting?” 

He looked up to you and said, “Well remember how you said that you wanted to be my sunflower? I wanted to add two more sunflowers on my chest for you and Himawari, my two sunflowers.” 

“Daichi.” You started.

“I know, I know. If this relationship doesn’t work out then at least I can blend the tattoo with the others. It’s not like I’m getting your name.” He joked, “Let me do this for me, for us.” 

You sighed, “Such the romantic aren’t you?” 

He shrugged, “Never had someone to be romantic too. Usually was too focused on the task at hand. Literally I had so little romance in my life that I thought the only girl I worked with was cute.”

“Should I be jealous?”

He shook his head, “Kiyoko? No way, plus she’s got a thing for Tanaka but neither are going to say anything about it.”

“These people sound interesting. I don’t know if I could, but if I could I’d like to meet them.” You chuckled.

“Maybe one day. Now eat up, you need to eat.’ Daichi said.

You shook your head, “Such a dad.” 

The following morning Daichi went to the nearby tattoo shop. He had an appointment with Ukai’s grandfather, the former head of the family, now who works with traditional tattooing. 

“Good to see you my boy.” He said as he pulled Daichi into a hug. 

Daichi bowed in the man’s presence, “Thank you for seeing me. You’ve given me all my tattoos, I want you to alter one though.” 

“Altering? I don’t do alterations.” The older man said. 

“Not like that, I want you to add two more sunflowers to the ones on my chest. I want them to represent two very important people in my life.” 

“Someone new?” He asked.

Daichi laid out on the chair and nodded, “Yeah, real special girl. And her kid. Well my kid.” 

“You’re not telling me you were a deadbeat are you!?” The elder Ukai asked. 

“No! No! No way, I would never. I was gone for a little while and I came back and I had a kid.” 

“A kid huh? What’s his name?” 

Daichi responded simply, “Himawari. My little sunflower.” 

“You kids today are so sentimental.” The elder Ukai shook his head as he got his tools to start the tattoo.

Daichi took off his shirt and relaxed against the chair, “Yeah, sentimental.” He took a deep breath and embraced the slight sting that would come with tattooing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mad Dog!” Oikawa smiled as he got up from his desk chair and went over to the door. He opened it and saw Kentaro Kyotani standing there.

The blonde was wearing all black, a far cry from the teal and white more commonly associated with the people that worked for Oikawa. He had his hands shoved in his pocket and a scowl on his face. 

“No need for patronizing talk, Oikawa.” Kyotani responded as he pushed back the boss. 

Oikawa put his hands on his hips, “Always the same aren’t you, Kentaro?” 

Kyotani sat at the chair across from the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I heard Yahaba was close to you.” Oikawa said as he strutted over and sat back at his desk. He sat back down with one leg over the other and his elbows on top of the heavy maghanoy of the desk. 

“Only one who could stand me.” Kyotani responded, “He’s my best man.” 

“Also heard he lost a few fingers.” Oikawa asked, “In Osaka.” 

“I’ve been trying to figure out who the hell did it. I found him bleeding on my doorstep at two in the morning. He’s been trying to get back his life since.”

Oikawa leaned back in his chair and grinned, “Well it seems the mad dog and I have a common enemy. I want you to take a wild guess who could have possibly done it. All conspiracies on the table.” 

“Karasuno.” Kyotani spat out.

“And specifically Daichi Sawamura, the man got a little annoyed that he wasn't getting any results on me. So he took it out on our good friend. Now we both have a common enemy. You take out Daichi, you get paid and some revenge. I know you’ve been sneaking around the neighbourhood.” Oikawa explained. 

Kyotani looked at Oikawa, “Two million, bragging rights and then you never talk to me again.” 

“Of course, all is fair in war.” Oikawa smiled, “Now, let’s lure out the wingless crow.” 

That afternoon after Daichi was done work, he spent another the rest of the day at your apartment. He mostly stuck around to take care of Himawari while you worked. He held the baby in his arms while he watched the volleyball match on television. 

“You know I used to play volleyball in high school.” Daichi remarked as he cradled the little boy.

“You did?” You asked from your seat at the dining table where you were working on the latest manuscript. 

“Yeah, it was fun. It was where I met Sugawara and Asahi, we had some other kids on the team but we became close as ever. That felt like so long ago, so much has changed.” He shook his head, “I wonder if Himawari will like sports.” 

“I think he’ll be like both of us, a little athletic and a little creative. I just want him to be happy.” You responded. 

“With a mom like you, he will be.” Daichi assured, “I’m not too sure with a father like me.”

You got up from your seat and went over to the couch, you kneeled in front of Daichi and kissed his hands that were holding your son, “You will do great, Daichi.” 

“You mean that?”

You nodded, “You care so much about us. I think that’s why it’s been so easy to forgive you. Because you’re not half assing this, you’re not taking half measures with this relationship. We’ve had our bumpy road right off the bat but if you promise to be there for us. Then we will be there for you.” 

Daichi laid Himawari out on the couch and kneeled down beside you on the floor. He took your face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sensual. When you tried to pull away, he brought you into another kiss.

“Not here.” You said.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

You kissed him again, “If we can get Himawari to sleep in his crib then we can have some alone time.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He said as he got up and took Himawari back into his arms. He snuggled the little boy close to his chest, “I think it’s time for your afternoon nap.” 

Himawari made a small gurgling noise and reached for Daichi and the man just chuckled as he brought the baby to his bedroom and placed him in his crib. He didn’t need a baby monitor because your room was right next door. 

“Sleep tight, little guy.” He said as he turned off the lights. 

You were already in your bedroom peeling off your t-shirt and shorts. Leaving you in your underwear and bra. You felt Daichi come up behind you and wrap his arms around your middle.

“You sure you want this?” He asked.

“I do.” You replied as you hand onto his hands. You leaned your head back against his chest and you two stayed there for a moment. 

“Do you forgive me?” He asked.

“I do, I forgive you. I want you to be part of this life with me.”

He gently kissed your neck, “Good because I want to be part of it too. With you and Himawari. The three of us together.” He placed another kiss on your neck.

“I think I love you.” You said.

Daichi turned you around and faced you, “I love you too.” Then kissed you on the lips. He kept kissing you for a few moments until he moved away and looked down at your face lovingly, “You’re beautiful.” 

“Even though I just had a baby three months ago.” 

He shrugged, “You gave me a kid, that’s pretty amazing.” He led you to the bed and laid you out on it. He gazed lovingly at your form, he took in the sight of your curves, the slopes of your breasts.

“So beautiful.” He said.

You reached out for him and pulled him into another kiss, you ran your hands through his hair and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss and petted the side of your face. 

When he pulled away, he took off his t-shirt and revealed the two new sunflowers on his chest.

“You got them.” You remarked.

He nodded and tossed his shirt to the side, “Yep. just for you and the little guy.” He started to unbuckle and undo his pants. 

“It looks good.” You smiled. 

“Just for you.” He said, “Because I adore you.” He got out of his pants and underwear and went back to kissing you. With nimble fingers he got you out of your bra without breaking the kiss. 

He held them in his hands and rubbed them gently which caused you to moan. He smiled against the kiss then squeezed a little harder so that a tiny bit of milk dripped out. He broke the kiss and went to go lap it up.

His tongue licked across your nipple so delicately as he squeezed once more and lapped up the milk that came out. 

You carded your fingers through his hair, “Someone likes that.” 

“Sorry.’ He said. 

“It’s okay, I just didn’t know this was a kink for you.” You chuckled as you continued to stroke his hair. 

“I didn’t know either, until I saw you feed him and it clicked something in me.” He was before he gave a full tongue lick across your nipple before going to the other one. 

“Well, you can have as much as you want.” You said comforting, “Just leave enough for the little guy. He kinda needs it more than you.” 

“Of course.” He said.

You sat up on the bed and he laid his head near your breast. His hands on your hips as he started to take one of your nipples into his mouth and suck.

You tilted your head back and shakily exhaled, you never thought having your boyfriend nurse on you would be so hot. They had been aching the last few days because of how heavy they’ve gotten so having Daichi’s mouth on them alleviated the pressure. 

His mouth was hot against your nipple as he lapped at you milk, he carefully rubbed your hips and eventually hooked his fingers under your panties and nudged for you to take them off. 

“Oh right.” You said as he peeled off your panties and tossed them off the bed. 

He groaned against your breasts and rubbed himself against the bed. 

“Someone’s getting turned on.”

He pulled his head away and croaked, “Sorry.” 

You chuckled and combed your fingers through his hair, “It’s okay, I’ll help you with that too.” 

Daichi licked the last remaining droplets and kneels up on the bed, “Thank you.” 

You chuckled and laid back on the bed, “No problem, you got something on your face.” You thought it was kind of hot that he was into something like that, it was something you were willing to provide while you produced milk. 

He wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and smiled, “Thanks.” He crawled over top of you and put a pillow under your hips for leverage. He ran a careful finger across your wet pussy.

“You look amazing.” He said.

“You’re not too bad yourself, with those tattoos and everything. You look like such a bad boy.” You chuckled. 

He smirked, “I’m not a bad boy to you, I love you too much.” 

“I love you too, Daichi.” 

He got himself over top of you and guided his cock inside of you. The stretch was still something that caused you back to arch slightly. Still not completely used to it. 

“Fuck, did you get bigger or something?” 

He chuckled, “not that I know of.” 

You exhaled shakily as he started to thrust his hips. He started off slow, the bed barely moved under his movements. 

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” You replied as you went in for a soft kiss. Daichi’s kisses were always soft and gentle, they were full of love and compassion. You knew that Daichi wasn’t going anywhere fast, that he adored you too much to run away. He had his own little family right here. 

“I’d love to just live in the country with you.” He said close to your lips, “Far away from this life. Somewhere nice that Himawari can play, you can do your editing and I can do something. I don’t know what I’d do, but it would be perfect.”

You went back to kissing him gently as Daichi started to move his hips more. His cock splitting you open with force as he thrusts started to get faster.

“I’d love that.” You finally said, “But I think we need some more time in the city before that could happen. But it’s a great goal to have.” You went back to kissing him, moaning against his lips. 

He kept his hands on either side of your head as he thrusted into you. But eventually he moved back to rest on his heels, he pulled you closer to him, held you by the thighs and fucked fast and hard into you.

“Fuck, Daichi.” You groaned.

“You’re so fucking good for me.” He groaned as he continued to pick up the pace with his thrusts. He felt himself edging his own orgasm. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum!” You yelped as your pussy became like a vice grip around his cock and coated it in your juices. You gripped onto the sheets under you and lifted your back slightly as you moaned loudly. 

“That’s it, that’s it.” He assured you, “So good for me, so good.” He groaned as he felt pleasure pin prick at his spine, like a wave of warmth over his cock. Your pussy was tight around his cock, it was a pleasurable feeling.

“Yeah I’m getting close sweetheart. Oh fuck yeah.” He groaned. His pace became erratic, the headboard of the bed was hitting against the wall as he fucked himself into you. 

You moaned and clutched onto him as best as you could. Small gasps left your mouth as he continued to fuck you. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” He grunted.

“I love you too.” You gasped. 

“I got you, I got you. Lemme just finish up.” He groaned as he got closer to his orgasm. With a few more hard thrusts he spilled himself inside of you. 

You moaned and dug your nails into him as he finished off inside of you. 

Daichi slowly pulled out and laid down beside you, he instantly cuddled you in his arms and held you close to his sweaty chest. 

“How was that?” He asked.

You turned in his arms to face him and chuckled, “Worth the wait.” 

He smiled down at you and held onto you close to him as he calmed down from the high of his orgasm, “I’m so sorry that I was gone for so long.” 

“I understand, I’m just happy that you’re back and safe.” 

He leaned in and kissed you on the forehead, “I will always come home to you.”


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had past, summer turned into fall and fall was now edging into winter. Himawari was now almost seven months old. He was now crawling around the apartment and you and Daichi had to scramble to baby proof the apartment better now that he was on the move. 

You and Daichi got even closer, he was at your apartment more than he wasn’t. But he had to go away for a few days. He was now able to call you while he was away to keep you updated on what was going on and if he was safe or not. He always tried to call before bed, just to hear you say goodnight to him. 

He was starting to have trouble sleeping without you laid out beside him. But he assured himself that he would be home soon, with you back in his arms and comfortable as ever. 

“I love you.” He said over the phone.

“I love you too, Himawari and I will be waiting for you when you come home.” You said into the phone as you walked around the kitchen trying to warm up formula for your son. 

Daichi hung up the phone and looked down at it. He stared lovingly at your contact picture. He took it when you went on your second date to the aquarium. The light was perfect enough to get a good shot of your face as you stared at the large tank. 

Ever since you two got on better terms and started officially dating again, he took a collection of photos of you and Himawari, as your son grew and how only more beautiful you became. 

Daichi turned off his phone and got up, tonight he was on a mission. To find Kentaro Kyotani, the Mad Dog. He stepped out of his casual clothes and got into the shower. 

Kyotani had been spotted by a stake out that consisted of Nishinoya and Tanaka, that he was visiting a casino in the north of the city. At the Paraja. Nice place, good food. But also a place that hosted people like Kyotani and his main boss, Oikawa. 

“Fucking Oikawa.” Daichi gritted to himself. He hated this man with a passion, as the head of his own family he gained a lot of power. But he had little regard for the people who were under him, he took the most vulnerable in society and sold them pipe dreams and drugs. 

With Karasuno, Ukai found those who were hurting and brought them up. Not keep them down in an attempt to keep power. But Oikawa had other plans and wanted to have his power spread across the region. 

Daichi despised men like that, those weak at heart and used pain to make themselves look more powerful. Scum of the earth type of men. 

Daichi examined himself in the bathroom. He looked more tired than usual, bags under his eyes and a scowl on his face. He then examined his body, fit and maintained. But littered with scars and tattoos. He turned slightly to see the dragon tattoo on his back, but he was quickly more interested in the sunflower tattoos on his chest. 

He gazed at them and thought of you. How your lips spoke I love you, how you held him at night. How you worked so hard every day to support the little family. How you were determined not to move out your apartment yet and into something better. 

He thought you belonged in a penthouse with your little boy, but you chuckled and thought that the apartment you were in now was more than enough. Daichi asked what if you two had more children and you laughed.

“More kids.” You said, “You're looking to make a volleyball team out of this family.” 

Daichi smiled at the memory before he entered the shower. 

The casino itself was blindingly bright, shiny lights, reflective surfaces, bright and tacky in a way that appealed to the people who visited. Daichi sat by the bar which had a great view of the casino floor, just in case he saw Kyotani. 

Daichi looked down at his phone for the time and saw a text from you.

“Be safe.” It read with a heart emoji next to it.

Daichi replied, “Always.” Before he put the phone away. 

He waited till about three in the morning, with no sign of Kyotani or anyone else. No Oikawa and his lackey, Iwaizumi, not even the one who Daichi cut their fingers off. No one from the family attended.

So at around three thirty, he called Ukai and the blonde told him to head back for the night. Sleep up and try again tomorrow night. Daichi sighed and agreed with the other man. 

Another day without you. 

Daichi finished his drink, paid the tab and left the building. The night felt so young despite how much time had passed. Just one of the tricks that casinos had to keep you in there for as long as possible. High air conditioning, comfy seats and black out windows. 

“Wingless crow.” Someone spat as Daichi passed the alleyway beside the casino.

“Wingless crow?” Daichi asked as he looked in and out of the shadows appeared Kentaro Kyotani, the Mad Dog. Daichi took a step back, “What are you doing here?”

“To get revenge. You hurt a friend of mine.” The blonde replied shortly as he grabbed Daichi by the front of his suit and pulled him into the alley.

Daichi got out of the man’s grip, “You’ve been selling drugs in my neighbourhood. I was sending a message, Mad Dog, all is fair on the battlefield. Leave the neighbourhood.” 

Kyotani snapped back, “You crows are cowards, you do nothing but protect a decaying neighbourhood when you could make some money. You, that girl and that stupid baby!” 

Daichi froze, they knew about you. That was when he saw nothing but red and threw himself at the blonde. But the Mad Dog always came prepared and pulled out a knife. With quick footwork Daichi evaded the attacks, only taking one slice across the front of his suit.

He kicked the blonde in the chest and punched him when he was down. But the Mad Dog never gave up and got back up each time. 

Daichi took a strong hit to the face, his vision became a bit blurry as blood started to gush from his nose. He grit his teeth and accidentally bit his tongue, causing blood to swell up in his mouth.

He spat it out and went back to punching and kicking the other man. A punch to the head, and kick in the gut, another kick in the knees. He eventually got the knife out of Kyotani’s hand and onto the ground. He then slammed the man into a pile of garbage.

“Scum!” Kyotani shouted as he got back up only for Daichi to get him down again. 

“The only scum here are you and your little gaggle of murderers and thieves. Tell Oikawa he can go fuck himself and he needs to stay away from my girl.” 

Daichi landed a hit on Kyotani that brought the man down. He grabbed the knife from the ground and threw it at the Mad Dog’s back, sticking right in the center of it. He got down on his knees and took the knife out and stabbed him again.

“Are you done, Mad Dog? Are you done?” Daichi snapped, blood filled his mouth from his bloody tongue earlier. 

“I’m never done, Daichi.” Kyotani spat out as he tried to go in for another puch. But he was weakened and Daichi was able to evade his easily.

Daichi spat down at the man and stood up. He kicked Kyotani in the ribs to keep him down, “I did what I had to do, to send a message and I will make an example out of you too.” 

“Not if I do first.” Said a voice at the end of the alleyway.

As Daichi turned around, sweat on his face, blood in his mouth, before he could react or say anything. The trigger is pulled and Daichi is on his knees again. Bone cracked, veins popped, a bullet lodged into his shoulder.

He cried out as he got on his hands and knees, he tried to crawl towards the salient. But his world started to go hazy and dark. The black void crept at the edges of his vision.

“No.” He croaked out as he tried to move forward, but was stopped by a foot stomping on his back.

“Stay down, crow.” The voice said.

Daichi’s last thoughts were of you, at the aquarium. And how beautiful you looked under the light. And then there was nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The call came at five in the morning. You thought it was your boss, but you were surprised to see it was from an unknown number. You ignored it, but it rang three more times before you picked up. 

Your name was said on the other end of the call by a voice you didn’t recognize. 

“Yes.” You said as you sat up in your bed. 

“My name is Keishin Ukai, I’m Daichi’s boss… Right now he’s in trouble and so are you. I’m having some of my men come to your apartment to pick you up. I suggest you pack your things for you and your son and wait for them.”

“Daichi?” You asked, “Is he okay? Is he alive?”

“We’re not too sure. He was taken by a rival group.That’s why we need to protect you before they find out anything more about you.”

“Will you look for him?” You asked, you felt your throat close up at the prospect of Daichi being dead somewhere. 

“We have men out there now. Please, get you and your child ready. We need to keep you safe.” Ukai said, “well be there shortly.” 

“I’m in apartment 302.” You said.

“Thank you, goodbye.” Ukai said and ended the call. You put your phone down and instantly got dressed. You threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then you started to pack your bags. 

First came Himawari’s stuff, you skittered around his room stacking in diapers and an extra change of clothes and a jacket. You got out the baby carrier and carefully placed him in there with the plush cow that Daichi bought him right next to it. 

You tried not to cry, not right now. There was no time to tears, you and your son were in danger. You had to keep it together until you were both safe. You exhaled deeply as you packed a change of clothes and underwear in a suitcase along with some of the products from your bathroom. 

You even threw in a hairdryer just in case along with a few extra pairs of clothes for Himawari. You weren’t sure how long you were going to be away. You grabbed your phone and charger and checked on your son.

He was still peacefully asleep in the carrier. You sighed to yourself, glad that your running around didn’t wake him up. You took a deep breath once more, the need to cry bubbling up in your chest. 

“Please don’t be dead.” You said under your breath as you got the last of your belongings into a suitcase and brought it to the front door. 

There was a knock at the door, you stilled and carefully stepped to the door to see who it was. You peered out the peephole and saw two young men you’ve never seen before. One had spiky dark brown hair with it dyed blonde in the front and the other guy had a shaved head. 

The shorter one knocked on the door again, “Hey.” He said your name, “It’s us, the Karasuno guys. We’re here to pick your stuff up.” 

A third person appeared, a young lady with long dark hair, glasses and a mole near her mouth. She carefully knocked and said, “Ukai sent us, we’re here to pick you up.”

“How do I know it’s you and not these other guys after me?” You asked. 

The young woman responded, “Daichi got two extra sunflower tattoos on his chest to commemorate you and your son, Himawari. Ukai Sr. is the one who tattooed him, the grandfather of the man who runs our organization now. Please let us in.”

“Wow, Kiyoko, that’s the most I’ve ever heard you talk.” The one with the shaved head commented.

“She’s so cool!” The shorter one said.

You slowly unlocked the door and opened it. 

“Wow, she’s more pretty in person. I’m Nishinoya.” The short one beamed as he took your hand and shook it. 

“I’m Tanaka.” The one with the shaved head said, “And Daichi got himself quite the catch. Now let us help you get this crap outside.” 

“Is Daichi alive?” You asked before you let them in. 

“We don’t know yet ma’am, we’re still trying to figure out where he got taken. But as of right now, you are our number one priority.” Tanaka said.

You sighed and moved out of the way, “Don’t touch the baby carrier, or my baby.” You warned as you stepped back into the apartment to put Himawari’s coat on along with yours. You put his little boots on and slipped on yours before you picked up the carrier.

Kiyoko was like a quiet shadow, she stood by you. Gun in hand in case needed.

“You’re my personal bodyguard?” You asked.

“I have a faster shot than anyone in the group.” She said simply, “Is there anything you’d like for me to carry?”

“Oh no, everything is fine. I think they got the bulk of it.” 

She reached out and touched your shoulder, “I promise we will find him.”

You sniffled a little bit, trying not to show weakness in front of these new, strange people, “Thank you, Kiyoko. Right?” 

“Yes.” She gazed down at your slumbering son, “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“I wish I could say the same.” You said as you exited the apartment, “Daichi liked to keep work and personal life separate. I wish we could've met in a better way.” 

“Me too.” The other woman replied gently. 

You were driven to a large building at the outskirts of the neighbourhood. You kept your eyes on your son and the guns that the others had drawn at all times. Himawari woke up partially through the trip but stayed quiet, his large curious eyes looked around the car. 

“Looks just like him.” Tanaka said.

“Yeah, I bet he’s a big eater too.” Nishinoya added.

You chuckled, “He is. Eats me out of house and home and he’s only seven months old.”

“Ya know, Daichi wouldn’t stop talking about you during those months in Osaka. He got angry a few times because he couldn’t go home. Guy hated being away from you.” Tanaka remarked. 

“He did?” You asked. 

Tanaka nodded, “He loves you, man. That’s why we need to find him and we will!” 

“Yeah!” Nishinoya cried. 

Kiyoko piped up from the driver’s seat, “Please stay quiet, for the baby.” 

“Oh right. Sorry…” Tanaka said, giving a curt nod towards you. 

You gave a curt nod in return, “Thank you.” 

The rest of the drive went smoothly, when you got to the underground parking garage you were helped out by Tanaka and he offered to carry the baby carrier, but you declined.

“I totally get it, mama bear and everything. I’ll grab the baby’s bag.” He gave you a thumbs up as he went to the trunk and picked up the bag. 

You were guarded on both sides by Tanaka and Nishinoya. With Kiyoko leading the front. She unlocked the door with a keycard and you four took the elevator up to the top floor of the building. You were placed near the back of the elevator for protection, it made you felt claustrophobic but you kept that to yourself. 

Worry still ate away at your gut as you exited the elevator and were brought to the office of the head boss, Mr. Keishin Ukai. You gripped the carrier tightly as you were brought before him.

There was another man around his age standing by his desk dressed in a sleek suit who also wore thick rimmed glasses.

“Ma’am.” Ukai said as he stamped out his cigarette and got up from his desk. 

Before he could come any closer you balled your fists up and exhaled deeply. But that was when the flood gates started to open. Tears streamed down your face, but you couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Will you find him?” You asked, trying to keep your voice as steady as possible, “Will you find Daichi!”

Ukai stopped and dropped his hands, “I promise you on my life, we will find Daichi. We will bring him home?”

“In a body bag?” You asked.

Ukai sighed, “I can’t promise that, but if Daichi is anything. He’s strong, he’s probably more worried about you than he is about himself. He would’ve wanted us to protect you.” 

You swallowed and wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your coat then deeply exhaled, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You meant the world to Daichi.” Ukai approached once more, “But I promise that no matter what the outcome of this situation is. We will take care of you, you and your son.” He pulled you into a deep hug. 

You held him back with your free arm and sobbed quietly into the shoulder of his suit jacket. You felt so overwhelmed with the emotions you tried to hold back. The prospect of never seeing Daichi again broke your heart. Your son growing up without his father, not spending holidays together. 

The last time you spoke to Daichi he was excited to celebrate Christmas with you. As he never had the time or someone to spend it with. He was excited to see all the things that you’d bring to the holiday from your experience living in North America. 

You swallowed once more and exhaled. You pulled away from Ukai and gave a firm nod, “I’m fine now.” 

Ukai looked to the other man near the desk, “She’s a fighter, Takeda.” 

The man smirked, “Seems like it. Kiyoko, she will be staying with Hinata and Kageyama. We need you, Nishinoya, and Tanaka to meet with Asahi and Sugawara to figure out where his last whereabouts were.”

Kiyoko took out her phone and dialed a phone number. She held the phone to her ear, “Hinata, Kageyama, come to the office.” 

You could hear someone on the other end excitedly reply, “Okay, be right there.” 

Kiyoko and the two men left the office, Tanaka gave a small wave to the curious yet quiet baby in the carrier before he went off. You stood there in the office, gazing quietly at Ukai and Takeda.

“I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances.” Ukai said as he went back to his seat behind the desk, “Daichi didn’t talk much about us did he? He talked a lot about you.” 

“If Daichi leaves your organization, are you going to kill him?”

“Kill him? No way!” Ukai said loudly, “Kill him… Are you crazy? If the guy wants to retire early and fish for tuna for the rest of his life he’s more than happy to.” He leaned a little forward in his seat, “I guess what you know about families like ours are from movies.” 

“Yeah.” You said, getting a tad flustered. 

“I take in kids who are rough around the edges. Train them till they break, piece them back together and create a network of money, women and anything else they want. I give them a future, but they can easily take the money they earn and leave. They’ll still be part of the family.”

“So you wouldn’t kill him?”

Ukai shook his head, “Kid’s got a kid now, he doesn’t stop talking about him or you. I guess you have trouble rectifying the idea that your boyfriend is also a hitman for the mob.” 

You swallowed, “Something like that.” 

“I try not to make leaving hard, all I ask is that they don’t forget about me or stab me in the back. I’d wanna see the little guy in that carrier grow up to be a great man.” 

“You’ll have to get through me first.’ You said.

Ukai chuckled and lit another cigarette, “I think you’re tougher than Asahi and Sugawara. But trust me, I’m pretty convincing.”

“Thank you for taking me in.” You said.

“It’s the least we can do. If Aoba Johsai knows you exist then that makes our lives and your life more complicated. We’ll protect you as long as you have to, you need diapers, we’ll get it for you or bring someone with you. Need some water, food, anything. We’re your family.” Ukai explained.

The elevator dinged and out exited two young men that you remembered from the zoo. The orange head man bound over to you and pulled you into a deep hug. 

“Careful, careful.” You said, “Baby.” 

“Oh right!” He said, “Nice to see you again, don’t worry we’re here to protect you!”

You leaned over and waved to Kageyama who was standing behind Hinata. He waved back and picked up your suitcase. Hinata took the baby bag and they led you back down through some corridors a few floors below the one you were at. 

You got settled into a room with a decent sized bed and a child’s size playpen. 

“It was all we could find this late in the evening.” Kageyama said, “But it should support the baby.” 

“We even got him a plush dog!” Hinata grinned. 

The room had an adjacent washroom, large windows, a small desk in the corner and a closet. There was even a rug on the floor that looked in the shape of a race track. 

“We found the rug too, we thought the little guy might like it.” Hinata beamed. 

You put the carrier down on the bed and took Himawari out of it. You placed him in the playpen and let him curious crawl around in it. He sat on his butt and looked up at you with those big brown eyes.

You saw more of Daichi in him every day which in that moment caused you to tear up. But you composed yourself and looked at the two young men, “Thank you. I think I’m going to get some sleep now.”

“Sounds great, we’ll be right outside the door if you need anything.” 

“Thank you.”You bowed as the two men left the room, leaving you along with your son. Eventually Himawari fell back asleep and you were able to change into some more comfortable clothes. 

You laid in bed, unable to sleep. With thoughts of Daichi in your mind. Would he come home? Or would you have to bury him?


	10. Chapter 10

When Daichi woke up his entire body ached. The pain was so excruciating that he couldn’t even decide if he should worry about the bullet wound in his shoulder, the bleeding from his head or the purpling of his leg. 

“Fuck.” He grumbled to himself as he tried to shift himself a little bit. He wasn’t able to get far as he was chained down by his wrists onto the floor with handcuffs. He sighed and tried to pull his hands out of them but he was far too weak and injured to dislocate his thumbs and get out. 

He could feel the trickling of blood from his shoulder, the bullet lodged and his shoulder broken as a result. He winced as he tried to move his shoulder, almost gasping out in pain but kept his lip shut. 

He looked around the room, it looked like the basement of a large house with beams sprouting from the floor to the ceiling. There was barely anything in the room. Nothing he would use to get out or patch himself up. 

“Shit.” he grumbled to himself.

He tried to see if his phone was in his pocket, but there wasn’t anything in there. They must’ve taken it, which meant they knew more about you.

“Damnit.” He cursed to himself. He was supposed to keep you safe, but now here he was bleeding out on the floor in the basement of the enemy. He was so fucked. 

He prayed to himself that the rest of Karasuno knew he was missing and got you before Oikawa and his men could. He wouldn’t know what he’d do with himself if he knew that you were in the grasps of a man like that.

The door to the basement opened, revealing Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa was dressed in white and teal, his hair pushed back and a smile on his face. He wore white gloves and had a pep in his step as he approached the crumpled pile that was Daichi. 

“Well, well, well, Iwa-chan. Seems like our guest is finally awake.” Oikawa chirped as he walked up to Daichi and crouched down, “How is our little flightless crow?”

“Fuck you.’ Daichi spat. 

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s no way to treat us. We brought you here all by ourselves, with some help from Mad Dog of course. Seems you bested him for a moment, but that before I showed up. But that doesn’t matter, you're here now.” 

Daichi lifted his head and spat in Oikawa’s face, “Fuck you, fuck your organization. You are all scum!”

Oikawa’s grin dropped and he wiped the spit away carefully. He leaned even closer to Daichi and reached out a pressed hard on the bullet wound. 

Daichi shouted in pain as he tried to thrash out of the man’s grip.

“I said that’s no way to treat us.” Oikawa said sternly as he pressed harder on the gaping, bloody wound. 

Daichi said nothing, he just continued to shout until Oikawa eventually let go. He went slack when the pressure on his wound was released. His breathing became heavy and his head went low.

“Now say sorry.” Oikawa said.

Daichi grit his teeth, he’d rather die than say something so juvenile, but he had to survive today and every day afterwards until he could see you. There was no dying now. 

“Sorry.” He spat out.

Oikawa got up and took off his gloves. He handed them to Iwaizumi and said to Daichi, “Someone will come down tomorrow with your breakfast, until then try not to bleed all over the floor as much.”

Daichi wanted to bite something back but kept his remarks to himself. Instead he just sat there, a crumbled, bleeding mess as the two men exited and the room, leaving him alone in the dark. 

Back at the Karasuno base, you tried to get into meetings about what to do to find Daichi. But every door was locked and you couldn’t very well sneak into a meeting with a seven month old baby in your arms. 

“Just look after the kid, everyone here knows how to disassemble and assemble a gun, but none of them know how to change a diaper.” Ukai told you after you asked if you could do anything.

So you stuck around the base, following Himawari around when he was crawling. You spent a lot of the time in the main room, feeling slightly bad that you didn’t bring more of Himawari’s toys to keep his occupied. 

Kageyama and Hinata were with you all the time except when you went to bed, showered or used the washroom. Kageyama stayed as a distance but Hinata was right there holding Himawari and playing with him. You trusted the two more as time went on, they weren’t here to hurt you. They wanted to help and protect you. 

His favourite was running around the base with the baby in his arms yelling ‘Airplane!’. You missed Daichi dearly and often asked if the two had heard anything about where your boyfriend was. 

“They think that they have a lead.” Hinata said as he was bouncing Himawari on his knee. 

“A lead!” You asked as you looked up from your phone.

Kageyama slapped Hinata on the arm, “You weren’t supposed to tell her, idiot.”

“Sorry.” Hinata said, “Forget I said anything.” 

You moved closer on the couch and looked at the orange haired man, “What did they say?”

“I said forget what I said!” He replied nervously.

You gave him a stern look and then Hinata looked to Kageyama who in turn was also giving him a stern look. He stopped bouncing the baby and slid down on the seat a little, “I have to tell her.” 

“Yes please do.” You said. 

Hinata sighed, “They think he’s at the base, they don’t have any bases around the area. They kept everyone in one place so there’s only one place they can have him.”

“And if they don’t, we take one of their men.” Kageyama added, “But it’s a good chance that he’s there.”

“But is he alive?” You asked.

Hinata sighed, “We’re not too sure about that.” He handed Himawari back to you and sat back up straight, “If anything there’s a body there.” 

You looked down at your son and sighed, “Right. But do you think he’s alive. Somewhere out there?” 

Hinata nodded quickly, “I think so. Daichi is like super cool and tough. It would take a lot to kill him. He’s probably missing us right now.” 

You looked up at Kageyama to hear his response, but he simply turned away and left the room. You continued to play with Himawari, talking to him and hearing him babble. You pointed to the colours on the television and Hinata was nice enough to put on the children’s programming for you. 

After dinner you were in your room at the desk finishing up your editing job. No one could know where you were and if you went missing from work someone would notice something was up. So you typed away on your keyboard while Himawari snoozed in the playpen. 

You needed some baby supplies and the two young men offered to go get them. They were expected to leave under the cover of night. And around nine you heard a knock at the door. 

“Um. Ma’am.” Hinata said over the door, “There’s a problem.” 

You opened the door to reveal the young man all bundled up with a list in hand. 

“What’s wrong Hinata?” You asked. 

He grimaced, “I don’t know where any of this stuff is, or even what baby powder is. Is it next to baking powder?” 

“Oh.. Honey.” You said, “Let me come with you, Kageyama can watch the baby.” You said as you left the door open and grabbed your coat from the closet, “Can you do that for me?”

“It’s not safe for you to leave.” Kageyama said bluntly.

“Oh c’mon, Tobio. It’ll be fine.”

“Plus my baby could die if he gets the wrong stuff.” You said, “So please stay, the store is so close.” 

Kageyama sighed and unzipped his jacket. He took off his boots before entering the room and stood by the playpen where your son slept, “Fine.” 

Hinata jumped excitingly as he grabbed you by the hand and led you out of the room. You barely got your boots on as you entered the elevator. Hinata’s car was far nicer than Daichi’s, it looked faster and more expensive. It reminded you of the first night you met Daichi, how you almost threw up in his car. 

The trip to the store was short and you went through the aisles like a busy bee and picked up everything you had to. From extra formula, to diapers and baby powder. To even some of your favourite snacks. 

If you were going to sit there and worry about your boyfriend, you might as well have some comfort food to tie you over while you wait. When you went to pay, you offered to pay but Hinata shook his head and took out the black card. 

“It’s on us.” He smiled. 

He carried the bags out of the store, he stopped by a gacha machine and threw a few coins in and got a new keychain. 

“For you, it said that these are good luck charms.” He smiled.

You graciously took it and kept it in your hand as you two started to walk back to the car. 

It was close to the car when you brushed past a man as you walked back to the car. But something felt off, you stilled for a moment as you looked back to see who it was. The man was turned around too, looking back at you.

You looked at him with confusion, while he just grinned and closed the gap between you, Hinata and him. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the baby mama of the wingless crow. His wings are pretty clipped right now.” The man said as he reached out to pull you to him. 

You instantly got out of his clutch, the years of self defense classes came in handy. You looked at the man and snapped, “Get away from me! Where is Daichi!” 

The man tsked, “Well if you come with me, I’ll bring you to him. Show you just how flightless he is. Poor bird is all chained up in the basement.” 

Before Hinata coule step between you two, you reeled back your fist and punched the man in the face. Which caused him to stagger back and clutch his jaw. 

“You bitch!” He shouted.

Before you could throw another punch, Hinata was dragging you into the car, throwing all the bags in with you and getting in the front seat.

The man cursed at you some more as he approached the car, but Hinata took off in it quicker. Leaving the man in the dust. 

“Do you know who that was?” He shouted.

“I don’t care!” You replied sharply, feeling angry boil in your gut over what was said to you. 

“That was Matsukawa, one of Oikawa’s guys. You shouldn’t have messed with him.” 

“I don’t care, he insulted me and my boyfriend. He said that he was hurt! Daichi’s hurt Hinata!” You shouted back as you tried to climb into the front seat, “We need to go back, we need info about Daichi.” 

Hinata shoved you back into the back seat, “We can’t, we need to tell Ukai. Now!” He pressed the gas and sped back off to the base, he took back roads and rounded the block a few times to make sure that no one was following you. You two even sat in someone’s driveway for half an hour to double check. 

Your heart pounded in your chest, Daichi was in the basement. Was it the basement of the family’s main base? 

“We need to get back.” You said.

Hinata did a once over of the area before he put his phone away, put the keys back in the ignition and sped back off to the base. You clutched onto the bags in the backseat wondering when the family was going to get your boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

It took an additional day before Karasuno was going to get Daichi back. After the night you bumped into that man and punched him out, you hadn’t been able to sleep, eat or do much of anything besides taking care of your son.

You wanted to be there on the front lines while you went to go rescue him. But you were just a simple book editor, not a hitman. You’d hinder the mission more than help. 

But Karasuno was not alone. They got the help of an additional family, Nekoma. So not only were you left in the care of Hinata and Kageyama, but also a young man with dyed blonde hair from Nekoma. 

He was very quiet and sat as far away from you, looking around the room as if someone was going to bust in. From what you could remember his name was Kenma. 

While Hinata went to get you something to eat, you looked over to the blonde while you bounced Himawari in your arms and said, “Hey.” 

He looked up and simply said, “Hi.” 

“You’re Kenma right?” 

He nodded, “Yes I am.” 

“Why are you not planning with the others?” You asked curiously. 

He shrugged, “I’m not much of a fighter, I’m better at strategizing.” 

“Then why aren’t you in there with them?” You asked. 

Kenma replied, “I drew up our version of the plan before we got here. They wanted me to help protect you along with Kageyama and Hinata so I’m staying out here with you and the baby.” 

“Ah, I see.” You said, “Would you like to hold him?” 

“I don’t know.” He said shyly.

You got up from the couch and sat down close to Kenma. You used one hand to position his arm and placed Himawari in the crook of it lying on his belly so his back was exposed. 

“You just keep your arm tight so he doesn’t fall off and then hold onto your other wrist so you can secure him.” You explained as you let Kenma fully hold the baby.’

“What if his cries?”

“Then I’ll take him back, but he’s a good boy. Very quiet.” 

“Is he Daichi’s baby?” 

You nodded, “Yeah, the start of our relationship was rocky but we found a way to work it out. Daichi is a good dad, I just hope he can hold his son one last time.” 

“He will. Our two families have a long, strong history together. We’re better together than apart.” 

Hinata came back with some heated up leftovers for you and you thanked him before you started to eat. The orange haired man sat close to Kenma and idly chatted with him, but Kenma was more interested in making sure Himawari didn’t fall over. 

“The baby’s cute, huh? Like really cute. Takes a lot after Daichi, chubby cheeks and all. Sometimes I wonder how miss carried him for nine months.”

“It was a struggle.” You joked as you took a bite of chicken. 

“He’s gonna be just like Daichi.” Hinata assured you. 

You smiled, “I hope so too. Daichi is a good man, a great man even. Even though he’s involved in all of this.” You gestured to the room with your chopsticks, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Without Daichi I wouldn’t have Himawari.” 

“Cute kid.” Kenma said quietly. 

You chuckled, “You’re right.” 

The door to the main office opened and people filed out. First the members of Karasuno and then Nekoma. 

“Kenma, are you holding a baby?” One of the members of Nekoma asked loudly, you thought his name was Kuroo, “Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“She asked me.” Kenma replied quietly. 

Kuroo went over to Kenma and Himawari then looked over at you, “Can I hold him? I love babies.” 

“Um, sure. He’s seven months old so you can be a little more loose with your grip.” You said as you watched Kuroo pick up the baby with ease and hold him with no problems.

“Well, just like that.” You said with a smile, “You are good with babies.” 

Ukai jumped over the couch and sat beside you, looking pristine and ever in his black suit with orange accents. He draped an arm over the back and went to go grab a cigarette but stopped himself because Himawari was so close. 

“Right.” He said, as he patted over his jacket pocket and dropped his hand, “About the plan.” 

“Now you’re telling me about plans?” You asked.

“Yes.’ He said, “If you want to know what’s going with Daichi, I might as well let you know.” Then he started to explain the plan in grand detail. Everything from locations entrances to the movements of groups A to D. 

When he finished explaining, you blinked blankly at him trying to compile all the information you were just given. It almost hurt your head from how thorough this plan was. 

“And what do I do?” 

“Watch Himawari.” Ukai replied, “When we bring Daichi back the first thing he’s going to want to see is you and Himawari. So try not to get too dirty, okay?” He gave you a grin. 

You rolled your eyes, “I want to help.” 

“This is helping. You haven’t tried to get yourself killed or lose the baby. We’ve got enough people here to clear out the base. Oikawa will be powerless against us. So please just stay safe.” Ukai placed a hand on your knee.

You placed your hand over top of him, “Fine okay.” 

He smiled, “Good.” He stood up, “Now fine people of Karasuno and Nekoma. Our families have been enemies, friends and occasionally lovers. But today we find one of our own, Oikawa and his men go down today and we rescue Daichi. We bring our brother home!” 

The rest of the members cheered. 

“Let’s go to the armory and start this party!” He shouted.

The members cheered and followed Ukai out of the common room and took the elevator and stairs to the basement to get ready for the attack. Kuroo handed you back Himawari and you watched them leave.

“They’ll be safe.” Kenma said, “I promise.” 

Daichi was in and out of a state of consciousness for what felt like days. The bleeding had slightly slowed down but he felt hungry and parched. What little food they gave him was enough to keep him from fully passing out. But as time bled together and his head continued to ache, he didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hang onto.

His prayed all the time for someone to find him, for your safety. For Himawari’s safety. But he felt so weak and lightheaded. 

As he sat there in the dark he didn’t know what was going to happen next. He hoped that Karasuno would give you and Himawari the money that he had saved just so you two could have a life far away from this circle of crime. 

He thought often about the house he wanted to live with you. Out in the country somewhere, having a garden in the back where you grew seasonal flowers, vegetables and spices. Going to the market together to get food. Showing Himawari all the wildlife around the house. 

Just a happy life. 

He grunted a little as he pulled at the cuffs, this was what was keeping him alive. You. You were his everything even at his lowest point. He was determined to see this through to the end, to go home and have that house in the country.

He cried to himself as he yanked at the chains once more, he grunted and tried again. But they weren’t budging. But then the sound of a flash grenade went off and the sounds of heavy footsteps around the upper levels of the base. 

“What the-” He said to himself before he heard another bang followed by the sounds of bullets. There was shouting and heavy boots hitting the hardwood floor. 

“Hey!” Daichi shouted, using the last of his energy to call someone’s attention to the basement, “I’m in here! I’m down here! Help!” 

His breathing became heavier as he kept shouting. His vision started to swim as he grew weaker again, the burst of energy started to fade away. He yanked at the chains once more and yelled until his voice grew hoarse.

The cut on his head started to throb as he developed a migraine from the sudden burst of energy and need to keep alive. 

“Please help me.” He said in a croak as he leaned back against the wall he was chained to. The wound in his shoulder started to bleed and ache further. 

“Just someone.” He said in an almost whisper. 

Then the sound of boots came closer to the downstairs. 

“I think Daichi is down there.” Someone said.

“The report from Hinata said the basement, check forward to see if anyone is in there.” A second voice said. 

Then the door opened and the words, “Daichi!” Left the lips of someone he couldn’t forget. Sugawara, “Clear!” 

He was saved. 

“Suga.” He said in a cracked voice, “Is she-?” 

“Shh, shh, big guy.” Sugawara said as he unlocked the cuffs from Daichi’s hands, “She’s safe and sound back at the base. She’s more worried about you than anything. Just stay with me okay?” 

“I’ve been shot. My shoulder, my shoulder!” Daichi said as he leaned to the side as Sugawara put his shoulder over his back and hoisted him up. Sugawara tried to carry him out the door but eventually had to call for Asahi to help him. 

Daichi felt the room start to spin. His vision blurred as pain shot through his arm as Ashai grabbed it to hoist him up the stairs. 

“Stay with us.” Asahi said close to Daichi’s ear as they got him up the wooden steps. 

“Daichi, stay with me big guy. C’mon… Daichi… Daichi!” Sugawara shouted.

And then everything went dark and cold.


	12. Chapter 12

When the doors to the base are kicked open you’re there in the infirmary with Kenma and Hinata, Asahi and Sugawara had Daichi arms slumped over their shoulders.

“Kenma! Medical! Stat!” Asahi shouted. 

Kenma put down his game system quickly and rushed over to gesture the men to put Daichi on the bed. You watched in horror of how hurt he was, from the gushing bullet wound in his shoulder to the deep purple of his leg to the gash in his head. 

“He needs blood.” Kenma said.

“Blood!” Kuroo shouted as he looked away, “I can’t handle blood.”

You took a deep breath and asked, “What’s his blood type?” 

Ukai responded with Daichi’s blood type as he put his gun away. A perfect match for you. You held out your free arm to Kenma and said, “I’ve got more than enough blood to spare.” 

“But you’re-”

“People here are injured as well, I haven’t moved an inch since you left. Take my blood.” You said as you held out your arm further, “Let me help, Daichi.” 

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked.

“There isn’t enough time, just take my damn blood!” You shouted, “Save Daichi!” 

Kenma nodded and got the necessary equipment to draw your blood and transfer it to Daichi. You held your son with one arm while the blonde drew blood from your other. You bounced your son on your lap as a way to keep him from getting to rowdy in your arms. 

“Is it working?” Ukai asked. 

“Yes, he’s getting the blood.” 

Ukai placed a hand on your shoulder, “Thank you for helping.”

You looked back to Ukai and said, “I told you I wanted to help.” 

It took a while for Daichi to get enough blood to be stable. Blood from you, Ukai, Takeda and even Kuroo all gave Daichi enough to be stable to get the bullet removed and his shoulder reset. 

You sat by Daichi’s side, not leaving except when it was time to put Himawari to bed. Hinata brought you food at one point so you had something to eat while Kenma worked on Daichi. There were tears in your eyes as you ate at the meats buns further away from the bed. 

There was so much blood, it covered the cloths, the tools, the bed itself. Daichi looked so pale, he was usually rosy and bright but now he looked so pale and dead like. It brought fear in your chest if he was going to die on the bed. 

Hinata rubbed your back and assured you that Kenma knew what he was doing. 

It took four hours to clean, patch up, reset and fix everything that was done to Daichi’s body. Kenma worked with a steady yet gentle hand, he kept quiet as he worked on the man lying on the bed. 

“He’s lucky I didn’t have to remove anything.” Kenma eventually said as he took off his gloves and wiped his forehead with his wrist.

“Is he alive?” You asked as you lifted your head from your hands. You sat there the entire time, occasionally bringing things to Kenma to use. 

Kenma gave a curt nod, “He is. He just needs to rest now.”

You got up from your seat and got closer to the bed. You pushed back some of his hair and whispered, “Daichi.” 

He laid there unmoving, but breathing. His eyes were shut and his mouth slightly open. His body was wrapped up so tightly with bandages. The pristine white of the clothed bandages were a far cry from the bloodied mess he was when he came in. 

“Daichi.” You said again as you traced your fingers along the lines of the linen. He looked so peaceful despite his injured form. 

“When will he wake up?” You asked a little louder to Kenma who was washing his hands. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll have someone monitor him. You can go to bed now, your baby needs you right now.” Kenma said, “But thank you for the blood. You saved his life.” 

You smiled weakly and turned away from the bed, “Thank you, Kenma. You saved his life too. I owe you so much more. Thank you.” 

He smiled a little, “We help one another, we’re not animals.” 

You walked away from the bed and out of the infirmary. You went to your room and laid down in the bed without even taking your clothes off. You wrapped your arms around yourself and let out a few tears. You couldn’t hold it back any more, he looked so peaceful yet so hurt. You saw him bleed out in a way you’ve never seen someone before. 

He was so hurt and it broke your heart into a million pieces. You just wanted him to wake up and see your son, see his little boy curious and loving as always. You didn’t want him to die, he was breathing now but what if he stopped?

Questions and worry plagued your brain until you were brought back to reality by the sharp cries of your little boy. You got up and picked him up, held him in your arms. 

“Shh, I know.” You whispered, “You’ve been such a good boy these last few days. So good for mommy.” You sat down on the bed and cradled him close to your chest, “I promise daddy will be awake soon. Then we’ll go back to the zoo together when it gets warm out.” 

You ended up changing Himawari’s diaper and cradling him until he fell back asleep. You laid in bed with your son sleeping beside you. You knew from your parenting books that having your child in your bed from a young age isn’t the best idea but those books never prepared you for the father of your child to be a hitman who almost got killed. 

It took three days for Daichi to wake up. 

When he did you were sitting by his bedside, you had put Himawari down for his afternoon nap. You yourself were dozing off when Daichi started to cough loudly. It jolted you awake as you looked at him. 

“Daichi?” You asked as you quickly leaned forward to the bed. 

He coughed again and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at you. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and all he saw was you looking down at him.

“Did I die?” He asked. 

You chuckled slightly, “No you didn’t, you’re very much alive. Daichi.” 

“Were you always this beautiful?” He asked, still slightly out of it. 

You laughed, “I don’t think I’ve gotten proper sleep in a few days now.” 

“You’re still beautiful as always.” He coughed. He tried to sit up, but he winced and laid back down. He turned his head to look at you when you leaned back. 

“Thank you, Daichi.” You said as you felt tears well up in your eyes, you were overwhelmed with joy to see him alive and talking. 

“Where’s the little guy?” He asked, his voice still weakened from his injury.

“I’ll bring him when he wakes up from his nap.” You said as you wiped your eyes with the heel of your hand.

He reached out weakly with his good hand and held yours gently. He squeezed it as hard as he could while he still laid down. 

“We’ll clean the sheets in a bit to get you settled into something more comfortable. If you need to go to sleep then go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think this is the life for me, babe. I can’t put you through this again.” He said. 

You leaned in to kiss him on the forehead over the bandages and said, “We can talk more about that later. For now I want to make sure that you get better.”

“I want to hold Himawari.” He said a little groggy.

“I promise I’ll bring him when he wakes up.” 

“I gotta stay awake for him. That’s what a father does for his son.” 

You chuckled and pushed back some of his hair, “Shhh, Daichi. Go back to sleep if you have to. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

“I love you.” He said in a quiet voice as his eyes started to droop.

“I love you too, Daichi. So much.” You said as you kissed his hand and placed it back over his chest, “Now you rest, I’ll be here.” 

“Thank you.” He said in an almost whisper as he fell back asleep. 

When he woke up again, it was later in the evening. He felt achy and tired. His body felt loose and numb from the pain medications, he was more than anything hungry and wondering where you were. 

Hinata was sitting on the chair that you were sitting on earlier. 

“Where is she?” He asked in a gruff yet tired tone. He tried to sit up but Hinata stopped him and kept him down onto his back. 

“She’ll be back in a minute, she’s getting the baby. Kageyama, go get her!” Hinata yelped. 

Daichi nodded, “Good, go get her.” 

You came down a few moments later, wearing the clothes you’d been wearing for the past few days with one of Daichi’s leather jackets over your shoulders. You carried Himawari in your arms. 

Daichi turned his head to look at you and smiled softly, “There’s my girl.” 

You chuckled, “So I’m your girl now?”

“You always were.” He smiled a little brighter. 

Hinata helped Daichi sit up, careful not to tear any of the stitches on his body. Once he was sitting up with a few pillows propped behind his back, he looked at you with a sloppy version of his amazing smile. 

“How’s my baby?” He asked. 

“He’s doing great, hungry as ever. He missed you, he’d sometimes get fussy when you weren’t there to hold him. He missed daddy so much.” You said. 

Daichi was able to hold Himawari in his good arm because his other arm was still in a sling. He looked lovingly down at his little boy who stared curiously back up at him. 

“I want to pick you two first going forward.” He said, “I want to be a family man.”

You kissed Daichi’s bandaged cheek and said, “Let’s get you recovered first. Then we can talk about you becoming a full time family man.”

Daichi looked over to you with the same loving affection, “Thank you.” 

“Thank you, Daichi.”


	13. Chapter 13

When Daichi was able to get out of bed and walk around, he wanted to stay at your apartment. He hated that you had to temporarily move your life to the base. He worried how it was going to affect Himawari and his development.   
Was this life that Daichi lived going to affect him? And what about you? There must’ve been strain on you to move everything by yourself. He wasn’t there to support you like a good boyfriend. He was captured and almost killed. 

There were many questions through his mind as he continued to heal back at your apartment. But you were there for him every step of the way. From helping him shower with his broken arm to making sure he took his pain medications. You even went as far as to drive him back and forth from the base to get checked out by Kenma to see how the progress of healing was. 

By the time the bruises on his face started to heal, he was slowly gaining use of his shoulder again, he wasn’t able to carry much as it was still in a sling but he was able to help carry things with his good arm. 

“I want to live a quiet life with you.” He said one night. 

You laid next to him and rubbed carefully at his bandaged body, “You’re going to leave the family for us?”

“I can’t be a hitman anymore.”

“Then don’t, Ukai seemed understanding when I spoke to him. Be with me Daichi, be with Himawari and raise him like the dad you want to be.”

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” You replied as you leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

The following morning he had a meeting with Ukai. He dressed in his usual black dress shirt and pants with shiny black shoes. He sat in the chair across from his boss with the sling around his shoulder and his left eye still black and puffy.

“What happened to them.” Daichi said, “To Oikawa and Mad Dog.” 

Ukai leaned back in his chair, “Scared them right out of their minds. Oikawa and the others are hiding, as long as they stay away from us and our area, they can go piss on some other trees.” 

Daichi nodded, “You did a strike on them because of me.” 

“Yes and Nekoma helped. We needed to get you back Daichi. We’re a family, the girl needs you, the baby needs you. You’re a dad, a brother and a figure in this family.” 

“That’s what I wanted to talk about.” Daichi said, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” 

Ukai leaned forward and looked at Daichi curiously, “Thinking about what, Daichi?” 

Daichi sighed, “I don’t want you to think that I was never grateful for what you did. You did everything for me. You brought me, toughened me up and taught me things I would’ve never learned. You gave me family, hope and a career.” He paused, “But I think I need to take the next step.” 

“You want to be a dad.” Daichi admitted, “When I was captured all I kept thinking about was her and Himawari. Living in the country, being a family. Growing old together. I even hoped if I didn’t make it out alive, she would at least be taken care of. They’re my precious sunflowers, Ukai. They kept me going when I thought I was going to die.” He said as he started to swell up with emotion. 

Ukai stamped out his cigarette, “You know crows mate for life? They’re with their partners for the rest of their lives.” He looked up at Daichi, “Why would I deny my crow his partner?” 

“You’re not upset?”

Ukai shook his head, “Nah, kids gotta grow up sometimes. And it’s probably for the best to not have the kid constantly surrounded by violence and murder.” 

“Will we still be family?”

Ukai smirked, “Kid, we always will be. Just invite us to that little house you wanna buy in the country sometime. I’m pretty much Himawari’s grandfather now.” 

Daichi chuckled, “He will have many uncles.”

“I should’ve told you this sooner but congrats on the kid. He looks just like you, chubby little over eater.” Ukai laughed, “Now spread your wings and fly, Daichi. You’ll always be able to take roost here.” 

Daichi got up and smiled at Ukai, “Thank you, for everything.” He left the office. 

Takeda watched from behind Ukai and said to the blonde, “You took that quite well.” 

Ukai leaned back in his seat and chuckled, “Sometimes family is about letting go. But I know he won’t stray far. Plus it’s better for the kid, I know what it’s like to see so much bloodshed at a young age and I would never want that to happen to the little guy.” 

“He needs his dad?” Takeda asked. 

Ukai nodded, “Yeah.” 

When Daichi got home, you were cutting vegetables for a stew you wanted to make. On the coffee table were newspapers opened to the different sections about apartments for rental. Daichi came up behind you and held you tightly with one arm. 

“Hi, honey.” He smiled. 

“Hey, baby.” You said as you turned around in his arm and wrapped your arms around him. You leaned in for a kiss on his split lip and held onto him, “How was Ukai?”

“He took it well.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“A little beat and a tad sore. Trying to take the bus on a broken arm isn’t the best. But I should be okay by dinner, do you need anything?”

You kissed him again, “I think I should be okay. But I have something for you tonight. It just came in and I’ll show it to you once Himawari goes to bed.” You said wickedly. 

Daichi querched an eyebrow, “Something to show me?”

“I thought it would come in by the time your cast got taken off, but we’ll make due.” You chuckled as you turned back around, picked up the knife and went back to cutting vegetables, “I wanted to celebrate.” 

Daichi tilted his head to the side, “Will I like this surprise?”

“I hope you will.” You chuckled.

Daichi let go of you and went over to Himawari in his baby bouncer that sat in front of the television. He picked up his son with ease from it with his good arm and held him, “Do you know what the surprise is?”

You barked a laugh, “He’s been asleep all afternoon and it isn’t the kind of surprise he should know about.” 

“Ah.” He said as he continued to hold his son, he looked down at him once more and said, “Today is a very special day, Himawari. I get to be your dad full time. Get you as far away from this life as possible. Protect you with every fiber of my being. I promise to be a good daddy, as long as you keep being the perfect little guy.” 

You stopped cutting and turned to face them from the kitchen, you watched how Daichi cooed at his little boy. You exhaled deeply and wiped your eyes with the back of your hand. This was really happening, no more guns, crime and being a hitman. Daichi was home, you were going to create a proper home together once and for all. 

You went up to them and wrapped your arms around the two of them. You kissed them both on the cheek and sniffled, “Thank you for coming home, Daichi.”

“No problem, my sunflower.” He replied as he leaned for a kiss, “I will always come home.” 

Later that night, after dinner and Himawari got put to bed, Daichi was lying shirtless on the bed with his good arm behind his head. You were in the bathroom changing into the surprise you had for him. 

He knew where tonight was going, it was a celebratory thing because he was alive and healthy. He could only imagine what you had for him. But he didn’t have to imagine it for long. You came up to the closed door and said, “Close your eyes.”

“Got it, they’re closed.” He said as he covered his eyes with his good hand. 

You opened the door and closed it behind you once more. You stood there in a black lace teddy with black and orange bra and panties underneath. You held something behind your back as you walked over to the bed, “Open your eyes.” You said.

Daichi pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked at your lingerie clad form, his mouth dropped in surprise. You looked better than anything he pictured in his mind. 

“You look beautiful.” He said in earnest. 

“Thank you.”

“What do you have behind your back?” He asked, “Another surprise?”

“Sort of.” You smiled, then took your hands from behind you back and revealed a newspaper from out of the city. There were a bunch of listings for homes on the page, but one caught your eye. You went to the bed and sat down. You showed it to him and said, “I think this house is nice, maybe something next week we can drive out and see it. It’s only an hour from here.” 

“Oh wow.” He replied, “You did this for me?”

“You said you wanted a home out in the country. And this is what I found. It’s a big piece of land with a garden and everything. It’ll be perfect for us.” 

Daichi pulled you in for a kiss with his good hand and you two started to kiss passionately. 

“So what about this?” He asked as he pulled the strap of the teddy.

“Something else I want to celebrate. Finally getting my baby home, it was supposed to be for when you got your cast off, but we’ll make due now.” You reminded him.

He chuckled and pulled you into a kiss. Tonight was the first night of a lifetime together, the three of you. Because Daichi will always come home to you. 

As he kissed you passionately one last time. It was a promise that he was never going to leave you again. It was you two, it would always be your two.

“I love you.” You said.

“I love you too, my sunflower.” He replied softly, his lips inches form yours, “Forever my sunflower.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Mama! Mama!” Himawari shouted from the grass, “Can daddy and I play with the hose?”

You looked up from your book and chuckled, “Why are you asking me?”

“Daddy always says to ask you!” Chirped the four year old. Himawari was growing to be a splitting image of his father. Now starting school in the fall he was as loud and curious as ever. 

The three of you lived in a house an hour away from the city. The rest of the Karasuno’s visited often, almost every weekend a few of them came by often with trinkets and treats for your son. But since you got pregnant with your second child, they have been picking up sweet treats from the bakeries in Tokyo.

You got up with a slight groan. One hand on your lower back while you used the arm rest to lift yourself up. 

“Babe.” Daichi said as he came from the side of the house, “Here, let me help you.” He went over to you and provided support at your lower back. 

You were seven months pregnant with your second child, a little girl from what the doctor’s said. At least this time you weren’t going through pregnancy alone. You had a helpful yet sometimes confused husband to help you. It was a big baby, like the first one. Daichi was scared out of his mind, but you just laughed like a seasoned pro. 

Once you got up, you put your hands on your hips and looked at Daichi then Himawari. You then rubbed your belly where your daughter was getting far too active for two o’clock in the afternoon. She kicked at your ribs and you sharply exhaled before you said,“Yes, you can play with the hose. But don’t leave it on when you’re finished. 

Himawari grinned and ran up to you. He wrapped his little arms around your gravied belly and smashed his face into it, “Thank you mama!”

“Be careful of your little sister, Hima.” You said as you combed your fingers through his hair. He was growing up so fast, and to think of four years ago you almost lost Daichi. 

Daichi came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. He was shirtless to play in the water. You turned in his arms and looked at his chest. The tattoos were still pronounced and bold, but next to it was a fading scar where he got shot. 

You placed two fingers over it and sighed. You could remember it like it was yesterday, when you sat beside his bleeding form, offering your blood in exchange for the comfort that he was going to be okay. You wondered if your blood still pumped through him. If he thought about it when he went about his day. 

“Don’t think about the past baby. Only the future. I’m here, I’m alive. We’re home.” He smiled as he gave you a kiss on the lips and placed a supportive hand on your belly. He rubbed it gently and gave you another kiss. 

“Ew!” Yelped Himawari as he stood on the grass once more to get the hose out.

“We are home.” You smiled.

All was right, all was at peace. As your wedding ring glittered in the afternoon sun you were complacent in the fact that everything worked out. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
